Would It Be A Sin?
by powerfulluv
Summary: Haley and Lucas are brother and sister, Nathan is one of Lucas' best friends. It's summer before the boys head for college. Things heat up between the gang, who is dating who?
1. Hanging Out

Haley walked into her brother, Lucas James' room. He was a year older than her, yet they were still pretty close and got along really well. Ever since they were little kids, Haley had been one of the guys, and Haley hadn't minded that. Not until she was a sophomore in high school and started to crush on some of Lucas' good friends. Jake for example, he was nice, funny, and very good-looking. But that was a rule that Lucas and she had made a long time ago. No dating your sibling's friends. Haley was pissed but after a while go over it.  
  
So there she was in his room, with his friends, hanging out like old times. Tim Smith, Jake Jygalski, Devin Roberts, and Nathan Scott. These were all part of the Fandom Five, as Haley called them. They were always together; they were tight best friends, except Nathan had known Lucas longer. Since they were in grad school, Nathan had been Lucas' best friend. So therefore, Haley knew him too, but they weren't best friends. In fact they couldn't stand each other really.  
  
But that was pretty much it. The other guys were good friends from basketball. Now, Haley had a best friend, Brooke Davis. They were extremely tight until the end of eight grade when she had to move. She had a secret crush on her brother; only Haley wouldn't allow anything to develop.  
  
So there they all were, the Fandom Five and Haley James.  
  
Haley plopped herself down in the middle of the guys, feeling again just like one of them, "What are we playing tonight boys?" She questioned while looking around the room at all of them.  
  
"We don't play games, Princess," Nathan said smirking at her. Haley rolled her eyes at she looked at Jake. He shook his head not wanting to get involved again. Jake and Haley were probably the closest besides her and Lucas. Jake would always stand up for her and they would talk on the phone a lot as well.  
  
"Leave me outta this one," Jake gulped down some of his drink while Tim snapped getting everyone's attention.  
  
"I've got it!" Tim said, "Spin the bottle!" Everyone groaned with disappointment. Lucas shook his head. Tim was the least intelligent out of the six of them. He was a lot slower than most people would believe him to be.  
  
"Uh, Tim, we would need hot chicks for that," Nathan said smart-alecky and then looked around the room, "I don't see any hot chicks." He looked straight at Haley and she glared at him.  
  
"Alright, enough of this nonsense," Devin chimed in, "I'm in the mood to get wasted. This is our second to last night as High School seniors. Look at us, we are all a whole bunch of losers," The boys nodded. They would be leaving for college the day after tomorrow and they were all excited. Well except Haley, she was going to be a senior now, and that would mean no Jake.  
  
"Jake, promise me you'll call like everyday," Haley pleased flirtatiously and Jake bought it. He thought Haley was cute, and a very good friend too. Nathan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please let's not get mushy, I need to keep my food down tonight," Haley sarcastically laughed at Nathan then followed with a tongue sticking out. "Real mature Haley," Nathan threw in her face just to make her angry, which was working.  
  
"Go screw a whore Nathan," Haley rolled her eyes and tried to focus her attention back onto Jake. But Nathan couldn't let her win, nope.  
  
"You know, that sounds like a good idea. Who's with me?" Everyone laughed as Nathan stood up and pretended like he was getting ready to go. "Devin, I know you're with me. You too Tim. Jake, Jake Jake Jake." Nathan said while shaking his head, "time for you to get laid!" They boys laughed once again.  
  
"Jake, don't listen to Nathan, he eats his own-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence Hales," Lucas warned, interrupting Haley. She shrugged and nodded. "So Nathan, what are your plans for Theresa?" Lucas smiled, he knew his best friend all too well.  
  
"Just tell her that there never was a future for us. I'm a hot basketball player playing pimp that needs his space!" Again the boys laughed, Nathan was definitely the comedian in the group.  
  
"It's a good thing she's a lil junior, watch out when she goes to college though, she's gonna hire the CIA to track you down!" Lucas stated giving the boys another good laugh.  
  
"So wait," Tim finally interjected, "We aren't gonna play spin the bottle?" Tim asked still on square one. Everyone rolled their eyes in annoyance. "What? We could all use Haley," Lucas shot Tim a nasty glare, "Woops wrong choice of words," Haley smiled, she loved being fought about. It made her feel special.  
  
"So, when can I come visit you, Jake?" Haley batted her eyes towards Jake and he playfully winked.  
  
"Whenever you want, gorgeous," Haley licked her lips and smiled, making Nathan roll his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Please, get a room already!" Nathan exclaimed frustrated. Lucas shook his head and hands in front of them.  
  
"No no no no," Lucas glanced from Haley to Jake, "No room, Haley," He warned her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that was part of their agreement years and years ago.  
  
"Whatever," Haley said light-heartedly as Jake laughed. Suddenly Haley's cell phone went off. "Oh phone call, later losers," Haley said while getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"So Jake, are you ready to go?" Tim asked seriously, believing they were really going to go somewhere. Devin rolled his eyes in annoyance and smacked Tim in the back of the head.  
  
"Does anyone know how this kid got accepted into college?" Devin asked as he looked around the room to his group of buddies. Everyone shook their heads no. 


	2. Last Day of Hell

Last Day Of Nordstrom Hell  
  
It was a bright, sunshiny morning when Haley awoke in her king sized bed. Haley and Lucas were born into an extremely wealthy family, and had never been through any financial troubles. Mr. James worked at a Law firm and was usually never around much. Mrs. James was a nurse practicing to be a doctor, and was usually home on the weekends.  
  
The school Lucas and Haley had attended to was a private school. Nordstrom High. Nathan as well as the rest of the Fandom Five used to go there. Being a student at Nordstrom High created snooty rich people. Example Nathan Scott of course. Out of all the seniors that went to Nordstrom, Nathan was the cockiest.  
  
Nathan was what every girl wanted, and who every guy wanted to be. And Nathan knew it.  
  
That was part of Nathan's charm that Haley could care less for. Although she understood what and why had made him that way. She couldn't deny that she was snooty herself. She was the sister of Lucas James, most popular guy, next to Nathan, in school. Being the sister of Lucas James was, at times not easy, but mostly the best thing in the world. Haley, of course, was just as popular.  
  
Haley was still beaming from the phone call she had received the night before. Just when she felt things couldn't get suckier with Jake leaving, she gets a call from her former best friend in the whole world. Brooke Davis!  
  
Haley jumped out of her bed, excited to tell Lucas who was coming back to town. She quickly dressed in herself in her usual attire, a plain white shirt, and a pleated blue and white skirt. Being in a private school sometimes wasn't the greatest. Uniforms were needed; only two to switch from each day.  
  
While running back and forth from her bedroom to her bathroom, she ran into Lucas. "Watch it," Lucas groaned, yawning in the process. Haley rolled her eyes as retreating to her bathroom. "You're way to hyper Hales," Lucas yelled through the hall while walking downstairs to eat his breakfast.  
  
Haley decided to straighten her hair, it was the last day of school before summer started, and she needed to look desirable. Putting on her make up and filing her nails took longer than expected.  
  
Lucas groaned when he knocked on the door for the thousandth time. "Haley, hurry your ass up we're going to be late for the last day of school!" Haley pushed the door open to see Lucas with sleepies still in his eyes.  
  
"Still having withdrawals from last night?" Haley laughed when she saw the look on her brother' s face. It was priceless. "Oh come on, drunken Lucas is a fun Lucas. Like always I covered for you!" Lucas shook his head, not really remembering the events from last night. Haley bounced around Lucas back to her room to pick up her books.  
  
"Can I drive the Porsche today!" Haley begged as they walked out into the driveway. Yes, being a rich kid defiantly had its perks. Lucas and Haley shared two cars: the Porsche and a Jaguar. After a game of one on one, Lucas had claimed the Porsche, and because Haley lost, she was left with the Jaguar.  
  
"Haley, you ask me this question everyday, what do you think my answer is?" Lucas asked while slipping his sunglasses over his eyes. Haley moaned while she opened her purse to get her keys to the Jaguar.  
  
"Someday Lucas!" She said while sliding into the drivers' seat of her black sports car. Lucas stood still, watching his witty little sister start the car, wondering what she meant by that.  
  
"Some day what?" Rapidly, the engine to Haley's car revved up, scaring the life out of Lucas, making him jump back a few feet. Haley laughed at entertaining humor. Getting under Lucas' skin was always a game to her. And she always one.  
  
"See ya at school loser!" Haley yelled over the sound of the loud engine while shutting her car door and putting her seat belt in lock. While driving away Haley received a rather unpleasant finger.  
  
Haley practically skipped to her locker. The last day of School was always the best. The teachers would always let the kids talk or play games. It was mainly a day where the students could hang out together for the last time.  
  
Haley opened her locker with ease and emptied her locker. The only things left, were make up contains and a notebook for doodling. Stuck with My Girl in her head, Haley bobbed her head side to side.  
  
"Looks like you're happy, what's up H.E." Haley jumped to the sounder of her best friend at Nordstrom. Peyton Sawyer. She was a petite blonde with curly hair who was infatuated with art. Peyton giggled at her lame nickname for her best friend.  
  
"It's a good thing that I like you Peyt, or your ass would be in some serious pain right now," Haley playfully warned. Truthfully, Haley didn't mind that HE was her nickname, she practically felt like on of the guys, in a girly way of course. The nickname HE was developed when Peyton first found out Haley's middle name, Elizabeth.  
  
"Like you could take me," Peyton said big headedly while sticking her nose in the air. Haley rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was glad that she had met Peyton; she was one stable thing in her life. For a minute, Haley wondered what it would be like between the three of them when Brooke arrived.  
  
She quickly shrugged the thought off when she remembered she needed to say a witty comment back at Peyton. "Wanna go? Right here right now sister!" Sadly that was the only thing she could think of. Oh and at the wrong moment too.  
  
"I'd pay to see that," Nathan Scott, informed as he greeted the two hot juniors. He had to admit that at one point he had a serious crush on Peyton. But when he met Theresa, all feelings were lost. "Pig," Haley whispered under her breath. However, Nathan heard it and couldn't turn down a quarrel. Peyton rolled her eyes at the two.  
  
"Bitch," Nathan said with ease causing Haley to glare at him but quickly respond.  
  
"Jackass" She smiled proud of herself.  
  
"Slut," Nathan smiled cockily when Haley dropped her jaw. "In the end I always, win." He swayed his head to the side making Haley want to btchslap him. She did the first thing that came into mind; she punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder.  
  
Nathan winced under her touch, causing Peyton to throw her head back in laughter. "Watch it!" Nathan warned, "That's my basketball arm," He said while rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Haley smiled light heartily, "Like I care, come on, lunch time. I've got some major news," Haley grabbed laughing Peyton's hand and guided her to the cafeteria, with Nathan slowly following behind.  
  
"So come on tell us Haley, what's the major news you keep bringing up?" Peyton asked after finishing off her iced tea. Haley turned to Lucas smiling, waiting till he turned his attention to her.  
  
Just like always, the table was filled with the usual group. Lucas, Tim, Jake Devin, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Charlie. Peyton and Charlie were Haley's two good friends. They ate lunch together everyday and cheered at the same private cheer club: American Academy. Although Charlie was a good friend, she wasn't Haley's best.  
  
Feeling the eyes on him, Lucas turned to his little sister, "Does this have anything to do with me," He asked not really wanting to hear to answer. Haley shrugged, knowing that it definitely would.  
  
"If Brooke Davis, has anything to do with you then yes," Haley now had Lucas' full attention. Lucas had remembered Brooke and her infectious crush on him. Now Brooke was a cute little seventh grader, but was a bit too annoying for his style.  
  
"Shit, she's not coming back is she?" Nathan asked pretending to be freaked out. Brooke and Nathan had a slight history. When they were in fifth through the middle of Brooke's eighth grade year, they had a fling.  
  
"Fortunately, for me," She grinned at Lucas who grumbled at the thought. "Unfortunately for you," Haley laughed at Lucas performance. He always pretended like she was an annoying little kid, however she knew that he had probably had a minor crush on her.  
  
"No shit," Devin said smiling as he remembered Brooke's figure. Out of all the guys from the Fandom Five, all but Lucas admitted she was a hot feisty little junior higher.  
  
"This day gets better and better," Jake said smiling while biting into his turkey sandwich. Tim's eyes rolled back, pretending Brooke was in front of him.  
  
"Ewe, Tim," Charlie said disgusted, "find a room for you and your imaginary hoe, please," Everyone started laughing. Tim opened his eyes and shrugged, he wasn't one for caring.  
  
"So she's really coming back huh, when?" Lucas asked as he leaned forward playing it cool. Before Haley  
  
"Wait. Who's Brooke?" Peyton asked slightly unaware of what was going on in front of her. Charlie nodded, agreeing with Peyton, wanting to know who this mysterious Brooke Davis was. Before Haley could explain Tim interrupted.  
  
"Haley's fucking hot best friend in grade school," Tim smiled again thinking of the possibilities. Charlie nodded.  
  
"So that's your imaginary hoe, yay for her," Charlie said sarcastically. Peyton looked over at Haley slightly offended.  
  
"You keep in touch with her a lot then?" Haley shrugged. She didn't realize that Peyton might be hurt from the fact that Brooke was her best friend. Haley had meet Peyton freshmen year of high school.  
  
"Every now and then. She said she should be back in a couple of days. She graduates today. Apparently her parents are getting remarried and they're moving back to good old La Jolla." Haley took a sip of her tea thinking of how hard it was for Brooke to go through her parents divorce.  
  
"So that's why you were so hyper this morning," Lucas said finally putting two and two together. "Why didn't you tell me then?" He asked somewhat annoyed for waiting so long.  
  
"I always get a kick out of seeing your expression in front of all of your best buds," She smiled as she bit into a pretzel.  
  
"You're evil," Lucas said while pulling out his mirror to make sure his hair looked all right. Devin snickered every time he pulled that thing out.  
  
"And you're a girl," Devin said laughing hysterically, Tim and Jake joined him. Charlie and Peyton smiled. They adored Lucas. Nathan reached for the mirror.  
  
"At least we look hot," Nathan said while fixing his hair as well. Life in La Jolla was never normal. Haley rolled her eyes as she threw a pretzel in his face. "Bitch," Nathan said with simplicity, still checking himself out.  
  
"Jackass," Haley replied back just like before. Sometimes she really hated the guy. Nathan smiled at himself and winked. He knew he was good looking. Haley rolled her eyes yet again.  
  



	3. GraduAtiOn Day

  
  
"You look first-rate in blue," Haley teased to Lucas through the mirror, "So, graduation, you excited?" Lucas shrugged while fixing his cap. Haley sat on the bathroom counter, dangling her legs, watching every move Lucas made.  
  
"Yea, I'm overjoyed," Lucas said sarcastically. Lucas was never much for these types of occasions. Mostly because they were meaningless ceremonies that took hours and hours of precious time when you get recognized for about five seconds and then you're done with. It was also partly due to the fact that Mr. Dad was never there to see his five minutes in the spot light.  
  
"Come on Luke, its graduation. You have to be excited about something," Haley said while slouching her shoulders. Lucas could be a drag sometimes. He finished situating his cap and turned to look at her, a smile now planted on his face.  
  
"Grad night, oh yea," Haley rolled her eyes as she hopped off the counter. Lucas laughed knowing what she was thinking. Grad night was a party that the most popular senior in Tree Hill throws for just the seniors. Haley so badly wanted to go too. "This sucks," Haley groaned. She looked into the mirror watching as she swayed her body, the fabric to her skirt swaying side to side. Lucas was now smiling.  
  
"Haley, you look fine," She turned around to face him, suddenly feeling like she wanted to open up to him, tell him everything she had been keeping up inside of her for the past five years. Fear spread across her face, knowing that soon she wouldn't be with her brother like she constantly was now.  
  
"Luke, call me everyday," She said as Lucas embraced his sister in a warm hug. He sighed knowing that he was going to miss her as well.  
  
"You can come and visit anytime, okay?" He said while lifting Haley's face to his. His lightly kissed her forehead, causing the tears to fall back, leaving her eyes longing for dampness. Haley nodded. "We better make this summer last then, okay?" She nodded again.  
  
"Mom don't worry about it," Lucas said after hugging Mrs. James, "I'm sure he just got tied up at work," Mrs. James nodded, however not satisfied. This was a major event, and Mr. James was not there. Mrs. James kissed Lucas' cheek once again, knowing that her baby was growing up. "Mom, enough. My friends are watching," Lucas teased, pretending to look around nervously.  
  
Haley searched hard for Jake; she wanted to congratulate him. The ceremony went really well and surprisingly Haley had shed just a few tears. She was going to miss everyone after the summer.  
  
"Haley!" Jake said smiling. Haley put on a smile and walked over to him. "What do you think?" Jake asked as he pretended to strut on a walkway for models. Haley began to laugh.  
  
"You always look great, Jake," Haley said truly smiling.  
  
"Thanks Hales, where's Luke, we were gonna help Nate with the set up," Haley shrugged. What could she do to get in? This year, since Nathan was the most popular senior, he was throwing the party.  
  
"With Mom, having their usual, 'Dad got held up at work' speal," Haley sighed; it truly was getting old. Jake nodded. And hugged her again. "Thanks again Hales." She smiled as he took off to catch up to Lucas.  
  
"Anytime, Jake," Haley whispered quietly while Peyton, Devin, Tim, and Nathan approached them.  
  
"Great Speech, Nate," Peyton said while nodding her head at him, trying to be cool like the guys. Haley wanted to roll her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I try," Nathan smiled and this time Haley wanted to gag. "So Haley, you ready to go?" Haley shot Nathan a confused look, "Oh come on, you forgot our deal? Come on you're Lucas' little sis, one measly junior is not going to crash the party." Suddenly remembering her fake deal with Nathan, she wanted to choke. It was just a joke; Nate offered to let her stay if she 'gave him sum suga.'  
  
"I've decided to pass," Nathan nodded somewhat disappointed but not showing it, as Devin tuned in on the conversation.  
  
"Come on Haley, you and I could have fun," Devin winked at her. Normally Haley would have jumped at the chance to flirt back with Devin just to spite Lucas. It was all just a game to her, screwing with Lucas' friends and with him. It wasn't always easy being Lucas' little sister.  
  
Lucas was always the overprotective brother, never letting her have too much fun, or letting her pursue relationships with guys she really liked. It was tough, not only for Haley, but for most of Lucas' friends as well. To them, Haley was a forbidden fruit, getting her was their goal.  
  
"Ah, I'm flattered Devin really, but I don't think you could handle me," She batted her eyes pretending to be interested in him. Nathan scoffed.  
  
"Haley, Devin can handle any type of hoe, trust me," Devin turned towards Nathan as they laughed and did a handshake. Haley huffed; Nathan really got on her last nerves.  
  
"God, Nathan can you jump out of your own ass for a while?" Haley questioned as she turned around ready to go find Lucas. Peyton stood there, not sure what to say. Tim finally being included laughed.  
  
"Looks, Like Haley's wants some booty," everyone turned to stare at Tim, what had he just said? Everyone shook their heads and ignored him, a constant routine. 


	4. Grad Night

Haley wasn't sure how she had gotten herself here. She had agreed to forget about the stupid party until Nathan brought it up again. What was she thinking? Haley took another swig of her RC Cola with rum; her fourth cup that night. Haley shrugged, she was at the party she wanted to be at and it was time to have some fun.  
  
Haley walked back into the living room of Nathan Scott's beach house. Loud music was playing and huge crowds of people were on the dance floor shaking it. Haley looked around and the first guy she saw was Devin.  
  
"What the hell?" Haley shrugged and pulled on his collar to drag him on the dance floor. Devin turned, a little shocked at first but satisfied, and smiled. Finally, he thought, this girl was his and Lucas was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Feisty there aren't we?" Devin asked as Haley smiled. Naughty Girl by Beyonce started to blare on the loud speaker. Devin saw this as his chance and slipped his hands on top of Haley's thighs, her back against his front.  
  
Dancing like the way professional dancers did, Haley shook her thang on the floor. Getting totally aroused, Devin tightly gripped onto Haley's short black skirt pulling it up slightly, exposing parts of her bare skin.  
  
Someone had yelled, "Go Haley!" and heads started to turn. Nathan being one of them, walked over to the group of dancers. Not sure what came over him, Nathan grabbed Sammy, another hot senior girl, onto the dance floor with him.  
  
Nathan wanted to compare his skills with that of Devin's, but didn't plan on people stopping to watch them. It soon became a dance off and everyone was cheering.  
  
Both pairs waited for the other to get hopelessly tired, causing them to forfeit. Haley never liked losing, so she hoped Devin wouldn't give out on her. Nathan knew Sammy wouldn't be able to hold out for very long, so he needed a back up plan.  
  
Nathan worked his moves down to the floor, he felt Sammy go week and slightly pushed her forward with his shoulder to Devin causing him to loose his balance. In doing so, Sammy fell straight into Devin's arms.  
  
Haley, annoyed at what had just happened, was about to walk of the dance floor, but before she could walk, she felt Nathan's body against hers. And like she said before, Haley hated to loose. Nathan held tight onto Haley's hips, his lower half fluctuating at the same with rhythm as Haley's. Haley couldn't help but smile at Nathan's dancing skills. She had to admit, he rocked the dance floor. Nathan smirked; Haley was way better than Sammy. Just like the rumors stated, Haley was the queen on the floor. He enjoyed feeling her legs against his, the sweat dripping from their bodies, and her ass shaking in his crotch.  
  
"Hales!" Lucas yelled into her ear, very pissed, and very annoyed. Nathan wanted nothing more than to punch his best friend in the face for interrupting at the exact time. He was got pleasure from his venture.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes, but tried to keep the rhythm with Nathan. No such luck for Lucas grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the floor. Haley scoffed as she stomped off with a pissed Lucas.  
  
"Lucas!" Haley yelled groggily in his ear. He reluctantly let go of her swollen wrist. "What the hell?" Haley asked very drunk and annoyed. Lucas shook his head as he glanced over her shoulder to Nathan dancing with another girl.  
  
"I warned you Haley! None of my friends got it?" Lucas was even more pissed and drunk. Ever since he grabbed his diploma and realized that his father was not present, Lucas had his mind set. Whiskey, Vodka, whatever it took.  
  
"We were just dancing. I don't understand the problem," Haley stated, a little less upset and a little more calmly. Lucas groaned as he looked around the living room. Haley placed her hand on her hips.  
  
"Pretty soon, it will be, we were just kissing, and then we were just having sex! What's the problem?" He said mocking her, "Haley, we made a deal, remember?" Lucas asked not waiting for the answer before he continued, "Go home. Now." Lucas ordered as he retreated back to his numerous bedpost women. Haley grunted frustrated. How was she supposed to get home? He gave her a ride! Plus she was piss ass drunk.  
  
"Whatever," Haley mumbled as she went to pick up her purse in Nathan's palace like den.  
  
"Haley?" a very sober sounding Jake asked as he saw her stomp out the front door. Jake was never one to get piss ass drunk. He got drunk occasionally, but mostly he stayed sober so he could be the hero needed. Haley liked that part about Jake. "Leaving?"  
  
Haley spun herself around; maybe Jake would offer her a ride. Haley smiled her best smile. "Yeah, actually-"  
  
"Need a ride?" He asked knowingly. Every time Haley put on that fake smile of hers he knew she wanted something. Haley frowned and nodded as they walked out to his car.  
  
Jake glanced at Haley again, wondering what was going on in that head of hers. She fidgeted in her seat, not satisfied with the way Lucas had left her. She wasn't sure why she felt icky about it; she just knew that she did.  
  
"Look Hales," Jake said, taking his eyes off the road again, "something's bothering you. Tell me," Haley rolled her eyes; sometimes he was too overprotective too. At times, this crush she persuaded herself to believe in became quite tiring.  
  
Haley shrugged; why did Jake have to act like yet another over-protecting brother? Why couldn't he just like her like the rest of them? Haley gazed out the window, watching as droplets of rain started to swash on the glass.  
  
"Lucas right?" Jake said trying to guess; Jake knew that Haley had a major crush on him ever since the beginning. Okay, so Jake liked Haley; she was a sweet carefree girl who was always looking for adventure. But, being his best friends sister put him in a bad position.  
  
"You ever wonder why Lucas cares so much? I mean it's only Nathan," Haley stressed Nathan as if irritated. Jake laughed; Nathan and Haley. Boy was that a sore subject. Haley gave Jake a questioning look.  
  
"Nathan, well he's made mistakes, but he's not a bad guy," Haley shook her head in confusion. What did that have to do with anything? "Lucas doesn't want to be caught between his best friend and his sister." Jake turned the steering wheel, cutting a corner near her house.  
  
"But there is no me and Nathan," Haley debated, confused not exactly sure what Jake was telling her. Jake laughed again. There was no such thing as 'no Nathan and Haley' it just wasn't possible. The two were attracted to each other, that was a fact. Ever since they were kids, chemistry an attraction. It was there; it had always been there. Yet they were too blind to see it.  
  
"Maybe not," Jake tilted his head in suggestion causing Haley to roll her eyes yet again. Her and Nathan, yuck. "I saw you two on the dance floor, you can't tell me there was no chemistry," Jake said bluntly making Haley scoff.  
  
"Jake that was dancing!" Haley said frustrated, "you know I am the dancing queen-"  
  
"And Nathan is the king, perfect match." Haley slumped as they arrived in her driveway. Jake turned to Haley again. "Look Haley, I'm not saying that he's into you, but I have a feeling something's there," Haley sighed in disgust; she was not going to get wrapped up in Nathan Scott again.  
  
"Fine Jake," she said defeated; she didn't want to argue with Jake, least of all about Nathan Scott. "thanks for the ride," she placed her hand on the handle wanting Jake to stop her and to confess he liked her.  
  
"Hales," he said, knowing her body language, "I'll call you," Haley nodded as she banged the door to his nice Honda shut. So much for getting that kiss. Haley watched as Jake sped away in his navy blue car, wondering what on earth Jake meant.  
  
Haley jolted awake from the noisy racket that was created downstairs at three in the morning. Blinking a few times, trying to moisten her eyes, she remembered she had stumbled into her bed after being dropped off by Jake. Fearing it was her mom or a burglar, Haley hopped off the bed, already fully dressed.  
  
Once she was at the top of the stairs, she saw Lucas stumble and fall at the bottom, with Nathan at his side. Haley sighed thanking the gods it was only her drunken brother.  
  
"Damn," Nathan cursed again as he picked up Lucas grunting towards Haley, "care to help?" Haley rolled her eyes and huffed, "b itch much?" Nathan asked somewhat drunk.  
  
"Lucas got himself into this mess, he can get out of it," Haley scorned while crossing her arms in front of her chest. This wasn't the first time Lucas got himself in this situation. Haley usually helped, but she was upset from earlier.  
  
"But you're his sister," Nathan said directly agitation in his voice while trying to prop Lucas up. No such luck, he slid back down to the floor. Haley rolled her eyes, things never changed.  
  
"Yeah, well you're his best friend," Haley threw back at him while walking down the stairs already planning on helping out. Aggravating Nathan was just a big bonus. "Fine," Haley exasperated while bending down to put Lucas' arm around her shoulder.  
  
"'Bout time, oomph. Haley," Nathan whine annoyed making Haley giggle. "Pick him up," Nathan demanded rather harshly. Haley stood still looking down at Nathan's feet; there was Lucas passed out.  
  
"Woops?" Haley shrugged knowing it was annoying Nathan even worse. But she felt he deserved it. "I'm tired, yawn," Haley faked a yawn; Nathan threw is head back in distaste watching Haley walk back up the stairs.  
  
"Why do you have to be sucha b itch for Haley?" Nathan groaned rather loudly, "Damn Lucas is heavy," Haley laughed, not out of spite, but just because it was funny. Nathan smiled; he had never heard Haley truly laugh. It had always been a fake one with Jake or Devin.  
  
"Okay," Haley said giving up, actually being nice for once, "just throw Lucas on the couch, he'll be fine in the morning," Nathan nodded as he pulled Lucas over to the couch.  
  
"Much easier," Nathan said brushing his hands together as if removing dirt from his hands. Haley laughed again; at times Nathan could be funny. Nathan glanced over at Haley's smile.  
  
"You don't do that enough," Nathan said smirking, not being able to help it. Haley bit her lip; what was Nathan trying to pull?  
  
"Do what?" Haley looked around not wanting to face him. Nathan swayed his head to the side.  
  
"Smile, you don't do it enough," He stepped closer to her, not sure what he was thinking. Maybe it was the fact that she was Lucas sister, unattainable, beautiful, and wild at the same time.  
  
"Yeah well, if people were around," Haley stopped herself; she hadn't wanted to say that. It just came out. She didn't want Nathan to know about her problems. Nathan noticed this, but he decided to push it.  
  
"Dearest Daddy missed another ceremony huh?" Nathan said, surprisingly with sympathy. Haley shrugged; she should have known Nathan was going to say something about him. He had known her dad's patterns just as well as she did.  
  
"Yeah," Haley looked back over at the couch, "he blames himself," she said not really to anyone. Nathan nodded watching Haley's every move. "I don't get it though, he shouldn't," Haley turned back towards Nathan.  
  
"For me it's the opposite, I would do anything to get away from Dan," Nathan shook his head, pouring out his emotions, not sure why, "See, I can't even call him dad," Haley sighed, maybe what Jake said in the car was right, maybe he wasn't so bad.  
  
Nathan gazed into her eyes, looking at them as if it was the first time. They stepped closer, cursing their feet. Haley looked up, her mind filled with a million questions.  
  
As Nathan was about to lean in, Haley's mouth decided to go off, "I think I should get some rest," this is what knocked into Nathan. He suddenly realized what he was doing and he felt like such an idiot.  
  
"Yeah," he said trying to play it cool, "wait, I aren't you supposed to saunter around cemeteries waiting for blood at this time of night?" Nathan chuckled as Haley rolled her eyes, getting back to her old self.  
  
"Jackass-"  
  
"Whore-"  
  
"Slut,"  
  
"How can you call me a slut? I'm a guy,"  
  
"Manslut, manwhore whatever-"Haley laughed as she backed away pushing Nathan in the process. She sighed and smiled when she remembered Jake said he was going to call her. Nathan smirked, when was he going to get his chance?  
  
Given you all an extra long UD hope you like! 


	5. Brooke's Back!

Chapter 5   
  
Lucas woke up to the sounds effects from the loud TV ringing in his ear. As he tried to blink himself awake he felt his sister's body close to his. For a moment forgetting where he was he jolted up making Haley giggle.  
  
"What happened?" Lucas asked looking around the room, realizing he was in his own living room. Being filled with gallons of alcohol, he wasn't much for memory. Haley sighed as she changed the channel to MTV.  
  
"My dear brother," Haley pretended to sound superior, "If this becomes a reoccurring habit, we may have to notify your physician," Haley snickered; she enjoyed pissing Lucas off when he was an ass to her.  
  
"You sound like Mom," Lucas said exasperatingly, as he was still very tired, while rubbing his tired eyes and trying to sit up.  
  
"Exactly," Haley said while flipping through the channels again. For some reason MTV was not interesting her. She sighed, knowing that her act was so yesterday. "You might wanna take a shower and get dressed," Lucas scrunched his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Why?" he dragged out, knowing Haley was up to something. Haley shook her head knowing what Lucas was thinking.  
  
"Luke, I'm not up to something." She turned towards her brother making eye contact, "today's you're lucky day. Brooke is coming bye to hang out for a while," Haley giggled as she watched Lucas' jaw drop. She enjoyed this.  
  
"Well then I might as well go over to Nate's thank him for this morning," he sighed while standing up, getting ready to go shower and change. No way was he going to stick around. Brooke Davis was an annoyance to him.  
  
"So you do remember?" Haley asked pretending to be shocked. Lucas nodded like it was no big deal, shrugging his shoulders in the process, "so then you remember that I was awake during that time?" Haley smirked as Lucas squinted his eyes trying to remember.  
  
"What did you do?" Lucas asked frustratingly watching Haley tease him with a shrug.  
  
"I thought you remembered, ah well," Haley jumped up, facing her brother, "Oh and by the way Luke, next time don't insult me in front of our friends," Haley glared at him, getting pissed from the memory of the night before.  
  
"Our friends?" Lucas questioned, "I don't think so," Lucas was now infuriated. He loved his sister, they were close, but they loved to play these games on each other. "You hang out with my friends Haley. What for anyhow? "Haley shook her head.  
  
"Luke, you are so blind," Haley said to him while shutting off the television and sweeping past him, leaving him behind will a gust of air. That was the truth, Lucas was blind to Haley. He never truly understood her, and it bothered Haley to the core.  
  
"I'm out," Lucas yelled to Haley who was now in the kitchen. He was showered, dressed, and ready to meet the gang at the basketball court in the park. As he opened the door, he noticed a very attractive woman at the door. He smiled.  
  
"Whatever you're selling, I'm buying," Lucas smirked, leaning against the doorframe. The brunette laughed, knowing that Lucas didn't recognize her. Lucas was confused, "what?"  
  
"You always greet former best friends like that?" She smiled as she stepped past him, knowing Haley was home waiting for her. Lucas was stunned yet again. That was Brooke? She looked totally different. She was no longer a red head, and annoying. Know she was attractive. He watched her behind as she swept past him.  
  
Lucas decided to speak up cursing himself for acting like and idiot, "Brooke Davis, it's good to see you've matured into-well certain areas," Brooke rolled her eyes and turned around.  
  
"So you've noticed?" She asked teasing him, smiling wide showing her while straight teeth. Lucas couldn't help but stare as she turned back around to find Haley.  
  
"I think I found a way to get back at you're brother," Haley turned to the sound of someone's voice. Brooke Davis! She jumped up from her stool and ran over to hug her.  
  
"First thing you say to me and it's about Lucas, I guess nothing changes," Haley said while retreating to her former state, putting her arms across her chest. Brooke laughed.  
  
"Well, some things have changed," Brooke raised her eyebrows in suggestion as Haley tried to search for the answer.  
  
"You're hair color?" Haley asked not really caring. Brooke smiled and nodded. Haley took a breath. "Well you look great, I'm glad that you're back,"  
  
"I know, I've missed being here, I've got some news for you. Don't say anything till I'm finished and please don't kill me," Haley tilted her head in irritation; she had heard that phrase so many times when they were together. "Well you know how my mom is getting remarried to my dad," Haley nodded, "well I'm inviting you to come to the wedding and reception-"  
  
"That's not bad news! You said it like it was bad news. Oh Brooke I'd be honored to-"Haley started feeling very special.  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Brooke said sighing, Haley didn't seem to change one bit. "I'm also inviting all of the guys, our old gang. Fandom Five and all." Haley's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Oh," Haley nodded slowly, "well just don't seat them next to me and I think I will do fine," Brooke sighed and smile; very joyful that Haley didn't seem to have a big problem with it.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is going to be a blast! I can't wait until the end of the month!" Brooke shrieked causing Haley to laugh. It was just like old times. She only wished it wouldn't get weird when Peyton and Brooke met.  
  
"So Brooke is back," Nathan asked as he scored a basket. Devin, Tim, Jake and Lucas were all there shooting hoops. Lucas nodded. He remembered when Nathan and Brooke went out; Haley seemed to have a difficulty with it. But Nathan didn't notice.  
  
Nathan passed Lucas the ball as he responded, "Yeah, you eager to see her?" He questioned while bouncing the ball. Lucas noticed how hurt Haley was to see Nathan and Brooke together, and he didn't want to see her hurt like that again.  
  
"I guess," Nathan and Brooke never noticed Haley's uneasiness toward the situation. Neither did any of the other guys, except Jake. Jake knew that Haley was hurt, and he comforted her. That was what started Haley's attracting to him.  
  
"How's Haley doing?" Jake asked getting the rebound from Lucas' ball. "She seemed pretty disturbed last night," Jake tried to change the subject and bounced the ball beginning to shoot as Nathan ran and jumped in front of Jake blocking the shot.  
  
"You drove her home?" Lucas asked displeased.  
  
"Oh Luke, lay off," Devin said as he tried to steal the ball from Nathan, having no luck. Lucas shook his head. "Haley's a big girl now, she doesn't need your protection." Devin knew that would get under his friends' skin, but he wanted Lucas to realize it was time to give it up.  
  
"In other words," Tim began, "Devin has waited long enough, its time he devirginize her," Tim laughed knowing how Devin's mind worked. Devin grabbed the ball and threw it at Tim's head.  
  
"That's not even a word, asshole," Lucas said as he turned his attention to Devin, getting even more upset. Tim whined in pain causing everyone to laugh except Lucas.  
  
"Haley is my little sister, no way in hell is she allowed to date any of you," Lucas said grabbing the ball and shooting another basket, this time making it. Nathan grabbed the rebound.  
  
"Luke, does it really bother you that much?" Nathan asked sincerely. Lucas eyed him suspiciously. "Just wondering," Nathan said playing it cool making a three-pointer.  
  
"Look, Haley deserves better, that's all," Nathan nodded wondering why he wasn't good enough in his eyes.  
  
"I seem to be the main subject in all of your conversations lately," Haley said as she and Brooke approached the court. After minutes of hearing Brooke whine about her plan on getting Lucas back, she finally gave in and took her to the court.  
  
All heads turned towards Haley and Brooke, both dressed in short mini skirts and tight tight shirts. Devin smiled, liking the view of Haley and her outfit. He didn't really care about Brooke, but he smiled anyway, "Hey Brooke,"  
  
"Hey boys," Brooke smiled stepping closer to them, "miss me?" Tim walked over to her putting his arm on her shoulder. Brooke, even with her bright red hair, had always intrigued Tim. "Yuck," Brooke said shrugging Tim's arm off her shoulder.  
  
"Brooke," Jake nodded his head in greeting as Haley walked over to him. This time Jake had the ball and Haley was ready to play. Haley stole the ball and started to bounce it, waiting for everyone to take their eyes of her former best friend and back on her.  
  
"Hey Jake, looking good," Brooke smiled, she felt good, ready to take advantage of the world. Lucas watched Brooke smile; he was very engrossed in her beauty. He wasn't sure why, but he was very attracted to her.  
  
Haley was irritated, "Well now that everyone remembers each other, who's up for a game?"  
  
"Haley you're on my team," Lucas said before anyone could protest, "and Jake," Haley rolled her eyes, figures. Brooke stepped back in objection.  
  
"No way am I playing, I'll just watch," The boys nodded and got situated on the court, ready to play, except for Nathan who walked over to Brooke. Haley noticed this; she tried to hide a glare, but did a horrible job.  
  
"Hey, Nate. I'm sure you missed me," Brooke turned her sexy voice on. Nathan was even cuter than before, if that was even possible. Brooke was still attracted to Nathan and even considered trying to get back with him.  
  
"Course," He lied, "how are you?" Nathan figured he had to exchange pleasantries, knowing that if he didn't it would look suspicious. He was still attracted to Brooke, but something was missing.  
  
Brooke kissed his cheek, "Fine, baby," Nathan smiled for a second before cringing in pain from the ball that bounced off the back of his head. He turned around to see who threw it. Haley sneered.  
  
"Come on Nate, let's play," Lucas said making Nathan nod and run back in the court.  
  
The game had become intense, it was tied and now Haley had the ball. Who ever scored next would have the winning point. Haley was being blocked by none other than Nathan. In order to win, Haley knew that she would have to use her sexuality. She rubbed her body against Nathan's pushing it backwards towards the hoop.  
  
Nathan smiled, liking the feel of Haley's petite body, the short skirt playing with his mind. Being distracted by her body, Nathan froze for a second allowing Haley to move past him and score the winning point.  
  
"Yah!" Haley yelled as she mad it running and jumping into Jake's arms. Nathan rolled his eyes, suddenly a great idea popped into his mind.  
  
"Hey who's up for swimming at my house?" Everyone turned their attention to Nathan and hollered. Nathan smiled, "Good, let's go then," Everyone had smiles on their faces. It was hot and cold water sounded very good to them.  
  
"Okay, just let us get our suits," Haley said as she ran over to Brooke, we'll be their before you can snap," Haley quickly pulled on Brooke's hand dragging them back to her house. Haley still had energy balled up inside her and she could wait to strut in front of Jake in a bikini.  
  



	6. Just A Mistake?

Chapter 6   
  
Haley trotted into the backyard of Nathan's house, Brooke along side her. They were dressed out in their bikini suits, Haley in pink and black bikini, and Brooke in a blue flowered tankini. They boys hollered as Brooke walking outside first, pushing Haley aside in the process. Haley huffed; Brooke was such a snood.  
  
"Looking good, Davis," Tim raised his eyebrows suggestively. The boys laughed, knowing in no way would Brooke accept his offer.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Smith," Brooke said perkily while Haley sidestepped all the Brooke and Tim conversation. She immediately walked over to find Jake next to Nathan. Haley smiled as she flipped her hair walking towards them.  
  
"Haley, you look," Jake said looking her up and down. Haley smiled even wider, 'finally' she thought. "Good," Jake hardly ever checked her out. But little did Haley know Jake was just doing it to get a reaction from Nathan.  
  
Nathan smirked, "Yah, being since I bought that suit," Haley rolled her eyes. Oh yes, how could she have forgotten? Nathan had bought her this swimsuit for her last birthday. "Looks, good on you Hales," He smiled, satisfied that his present had down wonders. Nathan smirked again while putting his arm to rest on Haley's shoulder.  
  
"So, are we actually going to do some swimming here?" Brooke said as she walked in between Nathan and Haley, breaking them apart. Haley turned to Jake and nodded. "I'm mean gosh we look so good," Brooke turned to look at Lucas who was staring back at her while standing with Tim and Devin. "Come on Nate, let's have some fun," Without turning back around, Brooke took a hold of Nathan's shirt and dragged him by the pool.  
  
"Well, you up for getting wet and wild?" Jake chuckled at how lame that sounded. "Haley?" Jake asked trying to get her attention. "Hales, don't worry about Brooke, he promised he wouldn't hurt her again," Jake said sincerely while stroking Haley's arm.  
  
"Thanks Jake," She smiled, trying to forget about Nathan and Brooke. She looped her arm around his and they walked to the pool.  
  
Nathan back turned around; he was steamed. What was Jake doing? He had told him that Haley was just a friend and nothing more. What a load of BS. Nathan had witnessed Jakes comforting Haley and got quite jealous.  
  
"Oh, Nate, don't pout," She smiled as she lifted his shirt. Lucas watched, he knew Brooke was trying to get under his skin. And it was working. Nathan smirked trying to forget about Haley and Jake.  
  
Just as Haley was about to step her foot into the water, Devin ran up behind her, grabbed her and threw her in the pool as well as himself. Everyone oohed and aahhed, laughing as well.  
  
"DEVIN!" Haley yelled as she popped back up from the water; Devin was laughing hysterically. "Shit!" Haley hit him in the arm. Nathan laughed, why couldn't he do something like that? Oh yea he knew why, it was because of Lucas. Nathan glanced over at Lucas, suddenly becoming furious with him. Lucas was just sitting there staring at Brooke, not caring to scold Devin or Haley.  
  
Just as Nathan was about to jump in, Brooke stopped him, "Can you make me a drink, Nate?" She sat down on his lap, preventing him from moving. Nathan tried to hide a groan. "You make 'em so well," Nathan thought for a moment, and he had a perfect idea.  
  
He stood up, holding on to Brooke in the process, and threw her in the pool just as Devin had done, except this time Nathan didn't jump in also. The boys laughed harder than before watching Tim follow as he jumped in after Brooke.  
  
"Hales!" Jake yelled after her as he did a cannonball into the pool, causing everyone to get wet. Haley laughed as she jumped into his arms pushing Jake back into the water. Nathan smiled as he watched Haley; he wasn't allowed to let his emotions control him, he couldn't allow himself to be vulnerable.  
  
Brooke jumped out of the pool, pretending to be upset, "Uhg, I am disgusted, I need a clean towel. Uh Lucas?" She turned around getting his attention, "care to tell me where I can find some?" Lucas nodded as he guided her into the house. He practically lived at Nathan's they had been best friends forever it seemed like.  
  
Haley dunked her head under the water, trying to figure out what had happened to Brooke Davis. She had changed; she was no longer the best friend she had known in eighth grade. Haley was flustered, why did Brooke have to play games? Does she want Lucas or Nathan? And why did it bother her so much?  
  
When Haley finally rose back up, she had noticed the pool area was deserted, "Cooled off?" Apparently not totally deserted; Haley jumped at the sound of Nathan's voice, "Where's everyone?" Haley questioned but before she could look around, she felt her body being pressed up against the concrete. As Nathan walked forward, Haley stepped backward.  
  
"Inside," Nathan said, glad that they all left to mess with Brooke. It was finally his chance to be alone with her, to find out how she felt about him. Haley felt nervous, why? She tried to avoid Nathan's intense glance.  
  
"Obviously," Haley tried to punch back at him with sarcasm failing miserable. She twitched, wondering what Nathan was doing, was he not into Brooke still? Nathan was a mystery. Nathan put his arms on either side of Haley, causing her to be boxed in.  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. Haley wasn't able to avoid those gorgeous, hazel eyes for long. Suddenly, before being able to stop herself, she got lost in them. Haley shook her head to Nathan's question. "Good," he whispered huskily as he leaned his head down grazing his lips over hers. He was playing with her mind; touch her slightly, but not giving in. It was making her crazy.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore; she vigorously cupped his face, forcing his lips roughly onto hers. Nathan smirked, glad that she gave in first. He was sure how much longer he could have lingered there. Nathan let his arms sink under the water, allowing them to wrap around Haley's petite figure. In no means, was this kiss innocent. It was the complete opposite. Lips fought each other for air, and for the sweet sensation. Haley's hands still lay placed on Nathan's cheeks, forcing them harder on top of hers.  
  
In her mind, Haley questioned herself. What was she doing? This was Nathan Scott? He was the biggest player in school. She knew his every move since they had known each other since grade school. It disgusted her; the way Nathan played all those girls. But yet here she was devouring him.  
  
Nathan knew what he was doing was risky. Lucas and they guys were in the house, not far away. He could be caught, yet he didn't care. Nathan was becoming more heated by the moment; she was driving him insane; she definitely knew how to work him.  
  
Suddenly, sounds from the screen door opening began to sound. Haley freaks, letting go of Nathan, pushing him harshly away from her, while at the same time going under the water. Nathan stepped back from Haley and tried to play it cool, wiping his lips off in the process, as the gang walked back out.  
  
"Lucas, so wants a piece of you're ass, Brooke," Tim said as she walked next to her, making Lucas roll his eyes. But Brooke didn't care, she tried to play hard to get, and gave her attention towards Nathan.  
  
"Nate, baby," She said, smiling as Haley quickly came back up again, "Can you give me a ride home, I walked over to Haley's and right now my feet hurt," She pouted her lip, "Please?" Nathan quickly glanced over at Haley trying not to look too obvious to raise suspicion. But she was turned the other way, avoiding his gaze. Nathan sighed.  
  
"Yah, sure," Haley watched Nathan walk out of the pool. She shook her head; it felt just like eighth grade again. Nathan had become yet again Brooke's bitch. Always instantly reacting to her commands, doing whatever she wanted to do. It still felt like eighth grade, because, Haley knew it, she was jealous.  
  
Jake watched Haley twitch to the sight of Nathan and Brooke. What was Nathan doing? Jake knew he had to protect Haley, for Lucas' sake. But what was he to do?  
  
Before Nathan could come back, Haley jumped out of the pool; afraid something worse would happen. It was bad enough she allowed Nathan to be that close to her, but she forced him onto her. She had been the one to initiate the kiss. What would happen when they were alone again?  
  
Jake marched up to Haley, knowing something was wrong. "Hales?" He asked as he walked in step with her. Haley didn't paused; she kept walking, her thoughts overbearing her. Jake wondered why she kept her fingers touched at her lips.  
  
The approached the screen door to the living room. Finally noticing Jake there, Haley turned around to greet him. She smiled, "Hi Jake," She said extra cheery. But Jake didn't buy it; he knew something was up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Haley rolled her eyes, she heard this so many times from him. She had had enough. She stormed inside leaving Jake to his thoughts. Haley grabbed her flip-flops ready to walk home. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand being there.  
  
Just as Jake turned around, Lucas was right in his face, a little furious. "What was that about? Where's Haley off to in such a hurry?" Lucas asked over protectively. Jake sighed knowing that yet again he would cover for Haley.  
  
"She's fine Luke, just a little tired. You know after the game and all," Lucas nodded slowly as if trying to be convinced. Luckily it had worked and he walked back over to Devin and Tim; Jake followed close behind.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking, Haley?" She questioned herself out loud while slipping on her shoes. "You weren't thinking, that's it, yeah," Suddenly Haley noticed part of her bathing suit tie was almost undone. How had that happened? She thought as she tied it while walking towards the front door.  
  
Swoosh; a gust of hair blew her across the face. Nathan was back. Haley looked away, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Nathan stood for a moment unsure of what he should do. Should he talk to her? Find out how she felt about the kiss? If she felt the same way that he did; like an inferno with combustion? Or should he sweep on past her, pretending to not be interested to keep his bad boy player reputation. Maybe if he did, she would go after him.  
  
But Nathan really had no time to think over the possibilities as Haley took action, sweeping past him, pretending like she didn't care. Acting on his impulses, Nathan reached for her forearm pulling her around to face him.  
  
Haley groaned, exactly what she wanted to steer clear of, came in her way. Nathan searched her eyes for any sign of how she felt. But he couldn't find anything. "Well?" Haley questioned him crudely wanting to get this over with.  
  
"I think we should-"Nathan began rather slowly. He wasn't sure how to get the words out, afraid he would seem too vulnerable. But impatient, anxious Haley cut him off.  
  
"Talk? Look Nathan, sorry," Nathan's stomach churned, did she think it was a mistake. Haley tried to make is sound like it was not a big deal, but her head was screaming at her that it indeed definitely was. Nathan finally released his intense grip on her arm.  
  
"Me too," Me too? Haley questioned in her ahead, that's all he had to say? She tried to keep a straight face. Nathan knew that he couldn't be the first to crack, not now not ever. So he decided to brush past her, as quickly as he could, regretting his every step.  
  
Haley watched Nathan's backside retreat outside to the pool area back to the oblivious Lucas, Tim, Jake, and Devin, who still had no clue what happened. How could he leave it at that? Nathan kissed her, Nathan Scott! Haley shook her head; she felt it was about to explode.  
  
"Whatever," she mumbled as she walked out the front door. She needed to talk to Peyton. 


	7. Passions

Chapter 7  
  
"No, everything's fine Jake, I promise," Haley lied, a couple of days since the pool incident. The boys had wanted to get together to hang out as much as they could before summer was over. But Haley had passed on all their recent invitations, not wanting to face Nathan and Brooke again. She sat home most of the time watching Passions with Peyton and Charlie.  
  
"Hales, don't you want to spend time with us anymore?" Haley sighed, Jake sounded hurt. He thought it was something he said or did that pushed her away. Little did he know.  
  
"That's not it, I've just been kinda busy," Haley lied again. Haley had been so bored these last few days. Daddy was gone on yet another business trip and Mother didn't get home till Haley was long asleep.  
  
"Looking for the perfect dress?" Jake asked, and suddenly Haley had remembered about Brooke's proposal. Haley rolled her eyes; she knew that it was going to be a disaster.  
  
"She finally told you, I'm guessing," Haley asked expressionlessly as she leaned against the headboard of her bed. Jake snickered thinking of Brooke when she was younger.  
  
"You know, she hasn't changed that girl. Although she seems happier, now that her parents are getting remarried," Haley nodded, but she didn't agree. Brooke was not the same girl she remembered. She was totally different caring about nothing but getting back at her brother.  
  
"Jake, did you ever have a crush on her?" Haley asked suddenly forgetting she was not supposed to act disheartened and troubled with the Brooke-Lucas- Nathan situation.  
  
"Haley, Nathan's not going to date her again, trust me," Haley wondered why Jake seemed so certain about it. Well maybe Nathan wouldn't date her, but he might fuck her.  
  
"And no, no sleeping with her either. He's not interested." Haley rolled her eyes; Jake always seemed to know what she was thinking even without having to look her in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Haley turned to look at her clock, ten minutes till 2:00. Almost time for Passions. "Oh sounds like Peyt and Charlie are here, catch ya later?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Always, late," the dial tone sounded and quickly Haley through the phone against it's receiver. Haley hopped off her bed, running downstairs trying to hurry. She didn't want to miss a second of her soapy.  
  
But as she opened the door, she noticed it wasn't a petite curly blonde with a short brunette next to her. Instead it was a tall, rather handsome looking---Nathan Scott! Haley gasped, not expecting to see him there.  
  
"Uh hey," Haley said uneasily as Nathan leaned against the doorframe. He smiled weakly before speaking. Haley was about to shut the door in his face, not sure why.  
  
"Wait, uh is Lucas here?" Nathan asked looking around the living room. Haley shook her head no as she left the door opened walking towards the living room getting ready to change the channel to 3.  
  
While walking towards the living room she shouted back at Nathan, "He went for a jog or something. He left a couple hours ago," Nathan nodded as he stepped inside feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Passions?" Nathan questioned disgusted as he noticed what Haley was watching. He leaned against the couch over Haley, squinting at the television screen.  
  
"Leave if you have a problem," Haley said as she lied back down on the couch. She was now lying on her back, facing Nathan who was standing over her staring down at her.  
  
They observed each other for a moment before Haley grabbed Nathan's collar pulling him on top of her. Nathan smiled in spite of himself as he slanted his head, allowing his lips to meet hers. As his hands roamed her body, Nathan noticed she was still in her pjs, her little pink tank top and white shorts and her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Haley didn't know what came over her; yet again she was the one to take the first move. But if Nathan had a problem with it, he wouldn't be kissing her back. Just like before, infuriating flames enraged inside of her. God what was she doing?  
  
Out of nowhere, the sounds of Lucas' feet drew near.  
  
Haley's eyes widened to the clomp clomp sound of Lucas' feet, "Holy shit!" She gasped pushing Nathan off of her and over the couch. He rolled down on the floor conking his head on the coffee table in the process. Haley quickly sat up as Lucas finally spoke.  
  
"Hey Hales," He said not looking up, glancing down at the daily mail, "Nathan?" He finally took notice of Nathan's figure on the floor, "What are you doing here?" He asked distrustfully as he walked around the couch sitting down next to Haley.  
  
Nathan cleared his throat, "Engaging in passions," Nathan smirked. But Lucas didn't totally catch the complete meaning. Haley rolled hers in frustration, trying to hold her arm back from hitting him on the head.  
  
Lucas looked confused. His eyebrows scrunched, not sure what was going on. He could feel tension in the room. Haley knew she needed to clean it up so she quickly responded.  
  
"He means, the soap opera, you know Passions," Nathan snickered as Lucas nodding now understanding as he watched the television. Haley over smiled but Lucas wasn't convinced that was it.  
  
"Why did you stop by, Nate?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrow in question. Haley looked down at Nathan. She wanted to know this too. Was it really to see Lucas? Or did Nathan want to see her as well?  
  
Nathan stuttered. Damn it why couldn't he come up with an answer. Truthfully he forgot the reason why. But he knew it partly had something to do with Haley. It usually always does. "To uh, see if you wanted to throw a party," Nathan lied. Crap now he had to throw a party.  
  
"Hell yah, sounds like fun!" Lucas said over excitedly turning to Haley and smiling, "We should invite Brooke too," Haley cringed, why did he have to like Brooke, why huh? It used to be that everyone wanted her, know everyone wants Brooke. She hated it. "Don't yah think Nate? She still seems into you," Luke stated while Nathan half smiled.  
  
Nathan was caught in a pickle as he glanced at Haley. She was annoyed, and he didn't know how to get himself out of this one. Nathan glanced back from Lucas to Haley. He was about to open his mouth when Haley's voice aroused.  
  
"I'm going to retire to my room, I cant watch Passions in peace with you two girls gossiping," Haley said irritated as she jumped up kicking Nathan in the process. Nathan had to bit his lip, he had to hold on to his urge to grab her arm and pull her on top of him. But all he could do was watch her ass sway back and forth. And even that was risky.  
  
Once Haley was in her room, Lucas turned to Nathan, "Don't even think about it," He warned Nathan in a serious tone, "she deserves-"  
  
"Better, I know," Nathan said cutting him off. He had heard that so many times in was infectious. "That's why I'm throwing this party, to have a little fun and take my mind off of, uh things." Lucas knew Nathan had been attracted to his sister. He did everything in his power to keep them apart. He had a deal; he wasn't going to let Nathan break it.  
  
"Lay off Haley, literally," Nathan's stomach churned. Had he witness the scene earlier? "Don't let me regret allowing you to be friends. If I find out that you two are-"Lucas glared.  
  
"Luke, calm down. It's clean, were clean," Nathan tried to calm Lucas down. But Nathan really wasn't in the mood to have this discussion yet again with his best friend. He had to go, he had a party to plan. "Well I'm gonna call Tim, give him details," Nathan said getting up from his spot on the floor.  
  
Lucas nodded his head and turned his attention to the television. Nathan walked back toward the front door but not before stopping at the staircase; looking up thinking how dangerous it would be if he were to see Haley. But the sound of an audience laughing on the television washed his thoughts away.  
  
"Later, Nate," Lucas yelled over the television as Nathan left the house.  
  
Nathan watched Haley from the other side of the room. She had guzzled down her fourth drink that hour. Haley groaned trying to water her eyes. It was hard for her to concentrate. The party had started about 3 hours ago, and she was already wasted. Congratulate Brooke and Peyton for putting her in this position. Like always, the guys were gawking at her. No one paid her any attention and it was really starting to nerve her. And then Haley had spotted Peyton with Jake; no more like caught them together in the bedroom getting their mack on. Haley was wounded; she had no one to turn to except her good pal Mr. Vodka.  
  
Nathan observed Haley. He suddenly had this urge to protect her; he wanted to find out what was pushing her to wolf down so many beers. He worried that it was his fault, that because he hadn't acknowledged her yet she was hurt. But truthfully he had tried. But Lucas kept getting in the way. Nathan looked around the room, trying to spot Lucas. Thankfully he was nowhere to be found. This was his chance he thought. Nathan stood up and followed Haley.  
  
Haley was about to find another room to crash in, a sudden major headache overcoming her. As she opened the door, she forgot to knock and instantly regretted that. She stood shocked yet again. How many times could she get shocked in one night? She stared at the couple in front of them.  
  
Brooke and her dear brother.  
  
Lucas tried to explain. His mouth opened but then quickly closed. Brooke sat there dumbstruck waiting for Haley to take a hint and leave. Haley couldn't stand the sight anymore. Lucas had broken their pact. Haley turned to quickly leave, running and slamming the door in the process.  
  
On her approach to escape from Lucas, Haley ran into Nathan. Nathan studied her for a moment, noticing the intense sadden look in her eyes. Haley tried to look at the floor, ashamed of how she looked.  
  
Lucas quickly caught up to them, "Hales I-"  
  
"Don't even Lucas," Haley said snapping at him, "I thought I could trust you to stay away from Brooke." Lucas winced; she was right and he knew he had hurt his sister. He didn't know what more to say. "You broke our promise," Haley said gravely as she glared at him. Lucas rested there not knowing how to comfort her.  
  
Nathan watched as Haley shook her head and retreated back, walking away from the situation. Nathan turned towards Lucas, "What happened?" He asked extremely concerned.  
  
Out of nowhere Brooke's figure appeared next to them, "Luke, this party bites. No offense Nate. Take me home. We can have a party of our own," Brooke winked not allowing Luke to say no. They quickly disappeared from the crowd.  
  
Nathan took off to find Haley. He knew she was probably hurting. After minutes of pushing through the crowd, Nathan went to his room. There she was sitting on his bed, with her head down.  
  
"Hales?" Nathan questioned softly. Haley glanced up and watched as Nathan walked over to her, his figure dangerously close to hers. She waited for him to say more, or to do more.  
  
Nathan looked through her eyes and did the only thing he could think of. He leaned his head down allowing his lips to touch hers. Haley quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her.  
  
The kiss became intense and soon Nathan's hands were grazing Haley's skin near her bra. He couldn't help it; he was on fire. His lips left hers and went to explore her neck. The feeling burned through him, this was the best feeling he had ever felt.  
  
Haley was no longer thinking with her head; she was thinking on her sleeve. She was hurt, shocked and enraged. She forced every inch of her body against Nathan's wanting the feel of being needed. She was relieved that Nathan hadn't protested and had in fact matched her every intense force with his own. Haley couldn't stand it anymore. She shred Nathan's shirt away from his body.  
  
Nathan paused for a moment and glanced down at Haley. He knew she was still virgin and he wasn't sure how she would feel about sleeping with him. But soon those seconds were gone and his lips were back on hers. 


	8. Where It All Begins

Chapter 8  
  
Lucas glanced to the beeping sound of his watch. It was about one clock in the afternoon and Haley still wasn't home. Where was she? He asked himself. Was she hurt? Lucas cursed himself for leaving the party, leaving Haley. Not long after he and Brooke jumped in the car did he regret is actions. He knew he had hurt her badly, but he was drunk. Can't that be an excuse? Lucas looked down over the couch. Brooke was still lying there asleep. Of course as soon as they stepped into the house she passed out. Lucas himself was too drunk and too tired to take her home.  
  
He knew he had to find Haley; it was getting ridiculous. He thought of the first place to go. Jakes' house. Brooke was the last thing on his mind as he rush for his keys and ran out to his Porsche.  
  
After a long long night, Nathan finally awakened from his peaceful sleep. He slowly turned over in is king sized bed. Not being able to help himself, he smiled as he watched the girl lying beside him. Haley still lay asleep, tired from the previous events. Nathan knew it was Haley's first time, and she was good. But Nathan's smile suddenly faded when he realized Haley probably wouldn't remember much for she was extremely drunk.  
  
Nathan was in the process of getting up and out of bed when he felt the bed wobble. He sighed; here it goes.  
  
Haley laid in a rather comfortable king sized bed. It was indeed the morning after. The sun glared through the window causing Haley to awaken. She roused, yawned and then stretched. As she glanced up from her, she finally took notice of Laker Posters hanging up on the walls. Haley froze. She wasn't in her room. The bed began to stir and suddenly memories from the night before flashed into her mind.  
  
"Holy shit," she whispered but not in an over dramatized way. Haley was suddenly very self-conscious petrified of the events that would unfold not before long. Nathan watched as Haley stood amazed, her intense stare at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Haley was fully aware of Nathan watching her, but she was still in shock from last night. It was her first time, and it was with Nathan Scott. The guy she despised, the guy she had known since kindergarten, the guy who was known as the player. Without realizing it, a tear streamed down her flushed cheeks.  
  
Haley knew it was time to leave; she had obviously overstayed her welcome. She quickly wrapped the sheet around her bare body and went to gather her clothing. 'Why are they in separate places of this room?!' she yelled to herself trying not to think about what had actually occurred here.  
  
Nathan slipped on his boxers getting ready to speak, but she was gone before he could stay 'Wait'. Nathan sighed, what was he supposed to do now?  
  
Haley was regretting this part. She stood on her doorstep afraid of what Lucas would say to her or interrogate her on where she had been all this time. Haley looked down at her not baggy clothes. She took a deep breath; it was now or never.  
  
Haley took a mad dash inside trying her best to rush upstairs and lock her bedroom door. But the sound of a moan from a woman on the couch stopped her from doing so. Haley tiptoed over to the sound. There was Brooke. Haley grunted but was glad to see that she was fully clothed.  
  
Haley couldn't stay there, she needed out, but there was no one to go to. No one she could tell about her first time with. Haley began to hyperventilate. What had she done? Haley slid against the bottom of the stairs, crying her worries away. Haley finally told herself. 'You're not a virgin. Not anymore'  
  
Lucas jumped back in his car more worried than before. He had just seen Jake and he didn't have a clue where his sister was. 'Shit,' Lucas thought to himself as he drove back into the driveway. 'Why did I have to be such an idiot?' Lucas ran up to the door his 'fight or flight' response greatly kicking in. He quickly, with shaking keys in shaking hands, opened the door.  
  
"Haley?!" Lucas yelled as he ran around the house calling her name over and over. Exhausted from running back and forth, Lucas when to sit on the couch. When he noticed the vacant sofa his mind quickly remembered Brooke. He had left her there not too long ago. Where was she now? But Lucas really didn't have time to think about her. He started to run upstairs again praying that Haley would be there somewhere.  
  
"Thanks, Haley," Brooke smiled weakly as Haley slowed the car. Haley nodded her head, not saying a word waiting for her to leave. Haley looked to the left out her window. Not long had it been that Brooke had awoken after Haley started to break down. Brooke noticed, but only asked for a ride. She didn't care to ask what or how she was doing.  
  
Brooke disappointedly nodded her head when she had gotten a silent response. Brooke knew she should have said something, but in her eyes, they were no longer best friends. They didn't know each other anymore. They had changed.  
  
Brooke slammed the car door as she stomped off towards her mother's house. Haley glanced back over at Brooke's retreating figure. Not more than two words had been said. What had happened to them?  
  
Haley put the car in gear and began to drive away. But she didn't want to go home she didn't know where Lucas was and she couldn't risk going back. Not for a while. As Haley saw the turn off towards her house, she didn't think twice. Haley was going keep on driving, her destination indefinite.  
  
By now, Nathan would be taking a shower, getting ready to go to the basketball court already forgetting about his previous arrangements. But this time it was different. As Nathan hopped out of the shower, he realized he should have opened his mouth. What could he have said to make her stay though? Nathan was caught in another pickle. He knew he needed to see her, but he knew that if Lucas found out, he would be a cadaver.  
  
Haley didn't know what time it was, but she knew it must have been late. It was increasingly dark outside. Haley wasn't sure how she found herself here. But out of all of them, this was the only place she could think of. She quickly stepped up to the door.  
  
As the door opened, the expression on the persons face was shocked. Haley didn't smile as she walked in right passed him. Devin turned around, following Haley as she swiftly walked into his house. "Everything okay?" Haley shook her head no, her voice loosing her.  
  
Devin wasn't sure what was happening, all he knew was that Haley was here, and they were alone. Haley watched as Devin smiled and latch his arm around her neck. Her abrupt impulse shocked not only Devin, but herself as well.  
  
Devin's not-so-smooth- lips were attached to hers. After a moment of astonishment, Devin wrapped his arms around Haley's waist. As Haley kissed him, her face cringed with disgust. She wasn't enjoying the kiss, yet she couldn't stop herself. She felt dirty, no worse she felt like a slut. And for some reason she couldn't let go of the feeling.  
  
As Haley moved her hands towards Devin's zipper, he abruptly stopped her. He knew this wasn't right. Not that he didn't want to, but something was wrong. And he wanted to know what. "Haley, are you drunk?" Haley looked at Devin square in the face.  
  
No, she wasn't drunk. That's what pained her. Haley forcefully bit on her lip causing blood to rise. Devin waited for an answer, but she didn't provide him with any. It didn't have to be said in words, his actions told her enough. She was a slut. 


	9. The Davis Gathering

"Luke, calm down, I'm sure she'll be back soon," Nathan said trying to calm his best friend. Even though Nathan seemed tranquil, he was in fact not. He was just as frantic as Lucas, maybe even more so. It was his fault she was gone, right?

Nathan sat on the leather couch watching Lucas massage his temples. "So apparently this had something to do with Brooke?" Nathan said further annoyed than he should have been. Lucas took glance at Nathan. He knew Nathan was right, but he didn't want to think about Brooke and his mistakes. Nathan seemed to get the hint and moved on, "Did you try Jake's?" Nathan asked making Lucas even more flustered.

He nodded getting up. He couldn't sit still; after calling her numerous times on her cell and still not getting through terrified him even more. Nathan breathed in a loud of air. Had he known that Lucas would be in this state of mind, and that Haley had disappeared, he would have decided to come over.

Lucas practically jumped over to the door as the keys rattled. "Haley!" Lucas yelled exasperated. But Haley swept passed, not acknowledging his or Nathan's presence. Lucas watched as she ran up the flight of stairs. Lucas watched surprised at her behavior.

Nathan wasn't sure what to do, his feet held him still while Lucas ran after Haley. He could hear their voices yelling back and forth. "Damn it Haley," Lucas yelled, "Where were you?" he snapped.

"Why do you care, you obviously didn't last night!" Haley screamed at his face not wanting to look at her brother's face anymore. He never truly understood her, and now he would get the chance to.

"That doesn't change the fact you scared me, I've been worried sick about you, my god it's almost midnight!" Lucas said towards Haley who rolled her eyes. Lucas was upset, he was scared that something had happened, and that's where his emotions came from.

"Don't you understand Luke, we aren't brother and sister anymore. Just to people forced to live together," Haley said curtly, trying to get it through his head. Lucas stood silent trying to think quickly. Haley shook her head in disgust and slammed the door in his face.

Lucas yelled against Haley's closed door, "Damn it Haley!" And then retreated to his own room, slamming the door in the process. Nathan waited until he felt it was safe to leave the room.

He quickly but quietly walked up to Haley's bedroom door. He knew it he were to knock she would tell him to go away; so hoping it was unlocked, Nathan pushed the door opened.

Nathan noticed Haley lying on her bed with a pillow over her head. Was she sobbing? Or was she just frustrated? Nathan sauntered to her beside. Hoping she wasn't sleeping, he knelt down so he was level to her.

Just as Nathan was about to open his mouth, Haley's voice materialized, "Go away, Nathan," Haley groaned while Nathan pulled the pillow away from her face. "What?!" She asked crudely, glaring at Nathan.

Nathan paused; giving her an I-don't-have-time-for-your-attitude looks. Haley closed her mouth, knowing that look all too well. Nathan then whispered to Haley who was looking up at him. "I think we need to talk about last night," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Nathan, I don't care. I get it; I'm another hoe on your bed notch. Okay I think our "talk" is over with, now get out," She said loudly, bluntly and sarcastically; Nathan was agitated. Why wouldn't she just listen to him? That's not how he felt at all.

"Quiet, Lucas' is in the next room," Nathan said causing Haley too shake her head and stand up. "Look, Haley last night wasn't... I mean it was...damn it!" Nathan yelled. Haley watched his uneasiness. Maybe there was more to it than just sex. Wasn't there?

"What?" Haley asked again trying to help Nathan express his feelings. But Nathan couldn't say anything. He was horrible with words and better with actions. So all he thought he could do was this.

Nathan sighed before quickly moving in to place his lips upon hers. His hand lay upon her cheek while the other surrounded her waist. It was all Haley could do but kiss him back. Her hands looped towards his neck, feeling his bare skin. Nathan couldn't help but survey her tongue. Haley could no longer feel her legs as she fell backwards onto her king sized bed, Nathan on top of her. This became a reoccurring habit with him, she realized.

Haley began to unbutton her same shirt from earlier, and in the process of trying to pull Nathan's off, his lips escaped hers, "No, Haley," He had wanted to tell her first, about how he felt before sleeping with her again. But the way he said no pained her.

Haley tensed. Did he not want her, was once enough? Haley fought back tears. What was wrong with her? First Devin didn't want her now Nathan too. Was she really that much of a slut? Nathan stared intently down at her eyes; the emotions had changed from lust to tenderness.

Nathan grasped what he had done and how Haley interpreted it. He tried to explain but as his mouth opened to let words out, her felt her hands push against his chest. "Nathan, just leave," Haley said softly getting up and out from underneath him.

Nathan sat in shock. Say something damn it! He threatened himself yet just like before the words wouldn't come out. Haley couldn't look at him. She was humiliated. "Get out!" She yelled causing Nathan to leave. He knew when it was time to go and this was it.

As Nathan walked out the door, Lucas rushed inside Haley's room hearing her scream. Lucas observed Haley rapidly buttoning her buttons. But it didn't click to him that it had anything to do with Nathan. He had just left the house, but to Lucas he left ages ago.

Haley looked at her brother and could tell he was worried. But she didn't care anymore. Nothing was right. She had no one now. Not her parents, not her friends. She was alone.

Haley woke up later than usual. She yawned and stretched and surprisingly woke up feeling good. She felt like going somewhere, shopping. She jumped up ready to call Peyton.

Haley slammed the phone back on the receiver. She changed her mind and decided to go see if Charlie wanted to go shopping. Brooke's stupid parents' wedding was this Saturday and she needed to find a dress.

Charlie smiled when she was invited and gladly went with her. Haley hadn't seen the Fandom Five in weeks and she didn't plan on rekindling with them. She was planning on acting as if she didn't care, that she didn't need anyone anymore.

"This is perfect," Charlie said with a grin as she lifted up a hankie hem dress. Haley nodded but didn't really care. Her mind wasn't on looking cute; her mind was on looking sexy, desirable. Charlie sighed as she put the dress back on the rack.

"Haley, is everything alright?" Charlie asked in concern. Haley just shrugged as she slid the dresses back and forth from the racks. Charlie sighed again. Since when did Haley become just a drag? "So why are we shopping for dresses anyhow?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

Haley rolled her eyes like it was obvious, "Brooke's parents are getting re-married, and we're going to the wedding." Charlie froze. She wasn't invited to the wedding. She was in a way hurt, but quickly got over it. She didn't like the rumors about Brooke.

"Oh," Charlie said which made Haley realize that Charlie was not invited, "Is Peyton going?" Charlie asked looking over at Haley. Haley cringed when the figured that she would probably go as Jake's date.

"Look Charlie," Haley started looking directly at her, "Just go to it, no one is going to care," Haley told her more crude than she had wanted. Charlie looked down and nodded.

Charlie looked down at a red satin dress and picked it out, "Haley, if you wanted me to come along to listen to you bitch, don't count on me sticking around," Charlie walked passed her shoving the red dress into her stomach.

Haley watched Charlie walk out of the store. Why was she acting this way? She was never rude to Charlie, and now she had treated her badly. This wasn't like her; Haley had changed.

The wedding service was completely boring. Haley could have practically snoozed the whole way through it if it weren't for the nagging feeling inside her telling her that she needed to talk to Charlie. Just as Haley figured, Peyton went as Jake's date and Charlie decided to tag along.

Haley sat in the pews away from the gang. She didn't understand why Lucas suddenly started avoiding her; it was his fault in the first place. Although she couldn't really blame him. She was avoiding him as well.

Haley turned her head back towards the couple exchanging vows. Brooke looked so happy to see her parents together. Shocker, it had been a while since Haley saw that aura around Brooke. Ever since she came back it was all about getting Lucas.

Haley sighed, 'whatever' she mumbled.

She could feel his intense gaze at the back of her head, but she wouldn't allow herself to turn around. Nathan watched Haley; the girl that he had convinced himself had deep feelings for. Why was she so different? Was it just because she was Lucas' sister? Or was there something more? He looked over at his buddy Lucas; he didn't seem to care about anything but gawking at Brooke.

Nathan shook his head; Lucas was an odd mystery. Why did he have such a problem with Haley dating one of his friends? Why wasn't he good enough for his sister? Nathan focused his attention back to Brooke's parents as they were walking down the aisle.

The reception was about to begin.

As soon as Haley arrived at the Nordstrom Country Club, she rushed to find Charlie. Truth was she felt terrible for being bitchy, and she knew that she was probably hurt.

"Charls?" Haley said softly tapping Charlie on the shoulder, " Just want to apologize," Charlie smiled, "and to thank you for picking out this killer dress," Haley smiled back and knew that everything was okay between them.

Jake walked with his arm around Peyton. Okay so Jake new that by dating Peyton Haley would be majorly crushed. But he couldn't help the fact that Haley liked him and he liked someone else. Jake had tried calling her, but she wouldn't take his calls. He figured since now they were together, they could find a chance to talk.

Lucas walked with Devin and Tim into the club. He was frustrated about his situation with Haley but he didn't know what to do now. Talk to her? Would she listen? Lucas sighed he had to think quickly; he would be leaving for college in less than a month.

Haley walked out of the restroom, she it had started two hours ago and she had successful avoided the Fandom Five. She had found one of Brooke's cousins, Jason, to be rather attractive and kept her attention on him. Apparently four out of the FF wanted to speak with her for they kept walking towards her. Each time she would quickly ask Jason to dance. But he had suddenly disappeared when Nathan decided to walk over to her.

"Nathan-" Haley stared slowly, not wanting to talk to him now. But he interrupted her with forcefulness in his voice.

"Haley, we need to talk," She sighed heavily and took his outstretched hand. "Dance with me," obligated, she stood up and walked with Nathan to the dance floor away from the crowd. He took her hands in his, dancing with her the old fashioned way. Haley looked away from his gaze, she didn't want to look at him, she was embarrassed.

"I heard about Devin," He said tilting his head trying to get her response. She quickly looked up, worried. Did Devin tell him that she came on to him? She started to freak, what would Nathan think of her now? Haley kept silent though, and Nathan continued, "Why did you have sex with him?" He finally asked, hurt and pain in his not only his voice but his face as well.

"What?" Haley asked shocked. She didn't sleep with Devin; she quickly took off after their little kiss and went home. Haley cringed, Nathan probably thought even lower of her. Nathan was a little confused. "What are you talking about I didn't sleep with him," Haley said convincingly and Nathan suddenly stopped dancing. Why did Devin lie to him?

"Devin said-"Nathan stuttered, okay he was jumping for joy and at the same time ready to pound his friend. Haley shook her head slowly.

"God, I can't believe you talk about me like a piece of meat, I figured you hadn't changed-"Haley began to walk away but was stopped by her body being twirled around vigorously but a pair of strong hands.

"Haley, wait-"

"No! I don't want to-"

"But I need you to listen-"

"Damn it Nathan. I don't care!"

"I care! Okay! I care and I want you to know-"

"Know what? That you enjoyed it? That you are happy and satisfied you used me?"

"I didn't use you Haley, and yes I did enjoy-"

"Why? Is it because I'm Lucas' sister? Huh? Why Nathan?!"

"Because I have feelings for you damn it!" Haley froze, what had he just said. She replayed it over in her mind. It didn't make since. Nathan watched her confused expression. Should he go on?

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Haley asked a little irritated. Nathan yelled at himself for taking his time.

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same way," Haley looked back and forth through his eyes. He was surprisingly telling the truth. Nathan watched as Haley propelled herself into his arms. He sighed, thinking the worst was over.

Haley whispered into his chest, "I have feelings for you too," Nathan's eyes roamed the banquet hall in hopes that Lucas would be out of earshot. Her body slowly moved away from him. "But we can't tell Lucas." Nathan sighed and nodded.

Her lips had now crashed onto his.


	10. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun, Or Are They?

Most people would think that Haley was overreacting, that what Lucas did wasn't so bad and that she should make amends by now. But it wasn't just the fact that he had broken their promise. Lucas didn't chase after her, but instead Nathan did. Nathan comforted her. She didn't see Lucas until another 24 hours, and by that time she was lost and confused. Her feelings for Nathan had escaladed in that time since they had kissed to that night, and Haley wasn't sure she should move forward. She didn't want to hurt Lucas, yet Lucas didn't care if he hurt her. And that's why she wasn't backing down.

But it wasn't like she was trying to stick it to Lucas. She truly felt something between Nathan's every move, every touch. It was like a firecracker; that feeling sprang inside of her every time she saw his figure. However, Lucas still didn't know what was happening behind the scenes. It had been almost a week that Nathan and Haley had kept up this secret. And both got a sensation from it.

It was after eight one night when Nathan decided to drop by. Nathan, hoping that Lucas wouldn't be there like numerous times before, stealthily knocked on the front door. So Nathan knew he was taking a major risk. He was dating his best friend since pre-school's sister. But, because it was Haley James, he didn't care. He smiled, his breath that he kept inside finally emerging when he saw the face of the petite brunette.

"Lucas here?" He whispered, as she smirked and quickly shook her head no. Nathan's expression changed into one of worry to one of satisfaction while Haley pulled onto the bottom of his shirt making him walk inside with her.

Nathan swiftly closed the door and followed the sight of Haley's short black skirt. She had always dressed to kill, and that sizzled Nathan. He ran up behind her, swooping her over to the couch. Haley giggled as she was now placed on Nathan's lap, her legs draped over his.

Nathan loosened his grip around Haley's waist, his eyes traveled down her smooth, Victoria's Secret love spell lotion plastered skin. He suavely ran his hand down her legs, causing Haley's spine to chill. Nathan loved to play with Haley's mind, and he was doing just that.

No longer being able to handle it, Haley, like so many times before, venomously captured Nathan's face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Nathan's hands roamed her bare back underneath her skimpy shirt.

Nathan regretfully pulled away, his breathing heavier than before, "So where's Lucas this time?" Haley teasingly rolled her eyes. As she slid down lower, her head resting on his lap.

"You sure know how to ruin the moment," Haley breathed while smiling up at him. Nathan shrugged. Truth was, they hadn't slept together since that first time. Nathan wasn't sure how Haley felt about it, and he hadn't brought it up. Neither had Haley. They both felt like they were walking on eggshells. Nathan wanted this relationship, or whatever it was they shared, to work. He felt the less he mentioned the better.

"I dunno; he just leaves when ever he wants." Haley said picking at her fingernails. It bothered her how everything panned out. She didn't want to be upset with Lucas, but apparently he didn't get that message. "But he mumbled something like don't wait up," Haley expressed halfheartedly.

"You know what that means?" Nathan asked looking down at her. She raised her eyebrow, not looking up at him. "Movie night!" Haley was dumbfounded; she hadn't expected Nathan to say something that tame.

"I pick!" Haley looked up at him as he chuckled. As she sat up, ready to pick out a movie. Nathan grabbed her waist pulling her back on top of him.

"Oh, no I don't think so," he smiled as she pouted. His eyes glazed; she was like a drug to him. Addicted, never wanted to let go. She beamed at his intense gaze, and kissed his earlobe.

His tight grip loosened allowing her to hastily escape. "Looks like we are watching Dirty Dancing tonight!" Haley said running to the DVD case, Nathan following behind. He smiled; she was a tricky one.

"Do you think Patrick Swayze had a thing for Jennifer Grey while making this movie?" Haley asked gnawing on her buttered popcorn. Nathan rolled his eyes in the dark; since the opening credits Haley had been asking question after question.

"I think Patrick had a thing for his dance instructor, any guy that agrees to do a movie like this must be a homo." Nathan laughed at his own joke. Nathan didn't care for Dirty Dancing, but Haley managed to weasel the disk in the DVD player.

But Haley whined, "Nathan!" She nudged her foot on his lap. Nathan laughed even harder. Nathan was sitting on the couch, his feet placed upon the coffee table with Haley's feet on his lap, her body sprawled out.

"Haley, come on you now I'm not a Jennifer Grey fan, not before she got her nose surgery." Nathan laughed again while the throw pillow from the couch came towards him. "Hales!" Nathan now whined, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at her.

Haley giggled as she jumped forward, her body now on top of his, avoiding the pillow, "Bored now," Haley smiled as she placed her lips on to his.

"I'm just getting started," Nathan muttered with seriousness as his arms found a familiar place.

It was like this for a while, the hiding and the secrets. But they didn't mind, they had lots of alone time and that's all that mattered. For now.

Haley woke up, getting ready to meet Jake and Peyton for breakfast. Yep, Jake and Haley and Peyton made amends. Haley told herself she needed friends and avoiding Lucas was hard enough. But that didn't mean she was okay with it. In fact she was a little weirded out.

Haley glanced into Lucas' bedroom, and sighed when she noticed him sleeping. She still cared and worried about him, but that didn't mean Lucas had to know that. She quietly left, hopped in her car and drove.

Haley walked into the dinner and immediately spotted Jake and Peyton. "Hey," Peyton said lightly while looping her arm around Haley's. Haley smiled and suddenly realized another person standing along side Jake.

Haley creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Nate stopped by this morning, figured he could eat too," Jake said reading her expression. Jake was good at that and it sort of bugged Haley. But she shrugged, Nathan was there, who cares about anything else.

Nathan smirked when he noticed Haley's struggle to keep from smiling.

They were quickly seated, Jake next to Peyton on one side of the booth and Nathan and Haley on the other. Haley wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. Nor Jake or Peyton knew about them, no one did. So was she supposed to act like she despised him and stay far away from him as possible? But it was taunting her; how could she be that close and not touch him?

Nathan felt the same way, but he pretended not to worry about it as Jake's voice sounded, "I'm glad we can do this again, Hales," Jake smiled making Haley flush. They used to go out on meal get togethers, but it didn't really mean anything. Nathan winced at the thought of Jake sitting close to Haley, sharing a meal. He was unexpectedly filled with jealousy.

"Yeah, it's nice," Haley noticed Nathan's uneasiness and felt that by putting her hand on his knee would calm him. But instead it tortured him; he needed more. Under the table, Nathan reached his hand to Haley's taking it and placing it further on his leg.

Haley tried to keep a straight face while Jake and Peyton exchanged small talk. Every now and then the couple would receive a nod or an 'oh that's nice' response. But soon Haley's touch was lifted when a Jake suggested that he and Nathan go pay a few basketball buddies a visit.

Reluctantly, Nathan agreed as they walked over, away from the girls. A giddy Peyton quickly greeted Haley as she slid in what used to be Nathan's seat. "Haley! I'm glad you and I are on good terms; I missed taking to my HE!" Peyton giggled as Haley teasingly rolled her eyes.

"Just know Peyt, that we are seniors, and Jake's going to leave soon. I don't want you to get your heart broken," Peyton nodded; she understood what Haley meant and that she was just looking out for her.

"You too, Haley" Peyton smiled, catching her friend off guard. Peyton wasn't stupid, she saw the chemistry between Nathan and Haley, and it was obvious to practically everyone around them. Before Haley could ask what she meant, the boys came back.

Nathan slide in first, Jake beside him so now they were facing each other. The same routine with Jake and Peyton's chitchat started up again and it was driving both Nathan and Haley insane.

Haley sighed, knowing that what she was about to do was incredible risky. She slipped off her flip-flops and gently glided her foot up Nathan's leg. His expression was priceless.

It didn't take long to eat, pay, and get out of there, but to Haley and Nathan it did. They had successfully pulled it off, Jake and Peyton oblivious to their actions. Haley agreed to give Nathan a ride, knowing that wouldn't be her only intentions.

Once Jake and Peyton had left Nathan let out an exasperated gasp, "Damn it Haley. You were killing me," Haley chuckled as she put the keys in the ignition and drove away.

Not long had they had stopped in front of Nathan's house. "Come inside," He offered pulling off his seat belt. Haley wanted to proceed, yet she knew that she should get back to the house, her mom would be home today.

"I can't," Nathan showed displeasure but knew that Haley's mom would be back in town. He opened the handle door after kissing Haley's rosy cheek. "Call me later?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded, "Course," Haley smiled as she watched Nathan walk into his house. She tried to mentally prepare herself for the events ahead of her while she put the car in gear and speed down the street.

Nathan opened his bedroom door, prepared to run up to his room and rest. But what he was not prepared for was to see Brooke sitting on his couch, looking distraught and helpless. "Hey Nathan," she whispered, "I need your help,"

Nathan sighed for he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.


	11. Dinner How Charming

Haley took two stairs with each step as she ran up the staircase. She wasn't sure why she was so giddy considering her mom was going to be home. Haley's mom had been on a business trip, left the night of Lucas' graduation, and was finally arriving back tonight to stay for a few days before leaving yet again for another trip. Haley's dad wasn't much better. He was in an entirely different continent doing business and wouldn't be back for a long while. Lucas had discovered that the morning of his graduation, Kevin James took off for Australia.

Haley practically ran into Lucas' room to check on him yet again. But he wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't in his room. Haley shrugged and hopped down the stairs once more.

Haley's mind flashed towards her morning events. It was crazy how she drove Nathan wild and how he could do the same for her. Haley skipped into the Kitchen to face Lucas sipping a glass of skim milk. She faced him for a minute, trying to analyze his stance with her. Was he going to break the weird silence between them, or would she? She was getting tired of being the bitchy sister; she missed joking around with Lucas.

So what if he didn't care about her feelings. So what if he jumped on Brooke's bones the day she had arrived back in town. So what she had slept with Nathan to get back at him. The half smile that was plastered on her face denigrated at these thoughts. It truly made her sick to her stomach thinking about how she had used Nathan that night. Before she hadn't cared. He was a player and slept around numerous times. But now, that she felt more than just sex, she was well not in love that was just crazy. But it was something.

"Haley," Luke's voice said rather softly looking at her deranged expression, " This is stupid," He blurted out. Haley shot him a glare. "I didn't say you were stupid," Lucas' protested. Haley sighed heavily as she walked closer to her brother.

"Luke, look at me," Lucas raised his eyebrows in perplexity, "what do you see?" Lucas shook his head in bewilderment. "Serious Luke. What do you see?" Haley gravely tried to get her brother to answer her question.

Lucas paused for a moment while gravely looking through his sister, "I see a high spirited girl who is just as lonely as everyone else," Lucas paused again, he knew it was apology time and he was trying to find the correct words.

"And?" Haley asked, hoping she would get him to crack so she could explain why she asked such a bizarre question.

"And I see my sister. The petite brunette that I love spending time with and has a great heart." Lucas said again as he put his arms around her shoulder. Haley sighed into his chest. "I'm sorry, Haley," Lucas finally let out.

"Me too," Haley said again as she stepped away from his grasp. "What I meant was that, you see a girl who is sorry for treating you the way I did. It's just-"

"I understand," Lucas interrupted her as he hugged her for the second time. Haley sighed heavily once more. She knew that she couldn't stay disconnected from her Brother for very long, even if she was still just a tad bit angry with him.

"Looks like you two are still getting along," Maureen James smiled at her two children as they quickly broke apart. "So what are the current events?" Maureen asked as she placed her briefcase on the kitchen island.

"Nothing really," Lucas said casually as he felt Haley roll her eyes. Lucas knew that Haley wasn't happy with her mom. Mrs. James was one that had a problem with favoritism. And her favorite wasn't Haley.

"Haley, dear, fix your collar." Maureen scolded as she began to fix it for her anyways, "I buy you books and I buy you books and what do you do? You-"

"Eat the covers," Haley said mockingly, "Mom, I can do it. I'm 17 now turning 18 soon," Haley told her forcefully as she fixed her stupid collar. Mrs. James shrugged her draughts sarcastic remarks off and turned her attention towards Lucas.

"Honey, you look tired, did you have a long night?" Haley huffed. Yeah getting wasted, long night. Lucas nodded, "then why don't you go on to bed. We can go out to dinner some other time." She smiled at him as he nodded his head and retreated back to his room.

"Haley, go pour me a glass of white zin," Maureen ordered as Haley stomped off towards the cupboard. This was their ordinary arrangement. Whenever Haley's mom would arrive in town they would go out to dinner to 'talk' about the 'current events'. Haley hated those dinner dates. Maureen was always picking at her, telling her to try harder on her studies, or to dress more appropriately.

"Mom, if you don't mind I would really like to skip out on dinner tonight," Haley asked, her tone suddenly turning sweet and influential. "I've had a long night too." Her mind flashed to the memory of the previous evening with Nathan.

"Sweetie, you're glowing," Maureen noticed, "Why the sudden change? I thought you hated the world and everything in it," her mom asked truly shocked as she sipped her wine.

"When have I said that?" Haley asked bitterly. Comments such as these really aggravated her. Why couldn't Maureen see who she really was? Why wouldn't she take the chance to get to know her daughter?

"Aren't all teenagers angry at the world?" Haley's mom shrugged. "Well everyone but Lucas that is," Haley puffed again, "But my answer is no, Haley dinner is a must," Haley threw her head back as she walked out of the kitchen. Dinner was going to be murder.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" Nathan asked truly concerned. Brooke bit her lip, pretending to be vulnerable.

"No, I just I would like to spend time with you, I'm afraid that I'm loosing my friendship with Haley, and I can't talk to Lucas about it. Because you know that they aren't really speaking to each other I just," Brooke paused, "I just miss her," Nathan watched Brooke's every move. She seemed to be serious so he decided he should hang out with her just to make her feel better.

"If you want to hang out to night, I'm game," Nathan half smiled as Brooke grinned. Nathan sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Great, Thanks Nate," Brooke reached up as she kissed Nathan's cheek. "Let's go eat tonight, how about the Cheesecake Factory," Brooke smiled satisfied.

"Two please," Mrs. James told the hostess, "Laura is it? I know this place is busy, it _is _the Cheesecake factory, but I was wondering if you could allow me to just squeeze in someone else spot." Haley shook her head towards her mother. She was always like this; she never wanted to spend too much time waiting.

Haley sifted in her skirt, she grudged at the sight of her outfit. Just like Maureen wanted it, formal like business attire. She finally tuned out her mother and 'Laura's dispute about the seating and turned her attention on a rather handsome looking waiter.

She looked at his nametag that read 'Paul'. Apparently he noticed her stare and blazed her a smile. Haley lightly giggled at the sight. "Haley, please I'm trying to have a decent conversation with the woman," Maureen chastised before turning back to the hostess.

"Haley turned her attention back to 'Paul'. Haley wondered why her mom had such a problem with her flirting. Haley was a female species. But her mom hated that Haley flirted with boys. Haley chuckled at the thought of telling her mother about Nathan. Sometimes Haley wished Maureen could be like other mothers, ones who love to talk about boys and fashion with their daughters.

But Maureen was different, "Come on dear, we've got a table," she said sounds pleasing satisfaction that she won the quarry with the hostess.

"No, thanks everything's great Paul," Haley said flashing him a smile as he gave her another diet coke. Paul smiled back at her; he was tall with brown hair and hazel eyes and he seemed very sweet.

"Well if you both need _anything_," Paul said staring at Haley as he said the word anything, "just let me now," Haley smiled as he walked off. She knew that she was with Nathan, sorta, kind of, or whatever. But it didn't hurt to look. Right?

Suddenly the sound of an old best friends laugh appeared out of nowhere making Haley's head whisk to the figure. "Nate, I'm so glad you came with me, I don't know how I could have been so down in the dumps," Haley's jaw dropped to the sight of Nathan with his arm possessively around Brooke's shoulder.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, you haven't changed Brooke. I'm glad you're still the same BD that I new in JH," they began to laugh at their childish language. They were seated across the way from where Haley and her mom were; Brooke was so oblivious and didn't seem to notice. Or was it that she didn't care?

"Brooke, hey," Paul said to her as if remembering her from somewhere, "It's been a long time," Brooke smiled seductively as Nathan stood their watching the redhead use her moves.

"Indeed it has," Haley, groaned at the disgusting scene a few feet away from her. What the hell was Nathan doing with Brooke? Where they together like that? Like she was with him? Was he still that same old Nathan Scott? Cocky two-timing bastard. Or did he have a good reason? From the looks of it, it wasn't option number three.


	12. People Really Do Change

"Haley, have you been listening to a word I've said?" Maureen asked Haley taking her away from her mental images of torturing Brooke. Haley apologetically shook her head, "If this becomes a habit, I think we should really consider putting you in a proper etiquette school," Haley really wasn't in the mood for another one of these talks. She was beyond upset and beyond confused.

"It's not a habit Mom," she said curtly, "how would you even know if it was? You're not around enough. You haven't even been to one of my recitals or award nights or even my graduation," Haley scorned, her voice getting louder.

"Oh hush, that was only eighth grade," Maureen said offended. But Haley couldn't tale it. She couldn't take her mother anymore and she couldn't take the uneasiness and the inquiry about Nathan.

"Damn it, Mother," Haley's voice was harsh and other onlookers began to take notice, "That's not the point," Nathan was one of these onlookers and he began to worry, wondering if Haley had spotted him with Brooke.

"Then what's the point?" Maureen asked even harsher. Nathan remembered the stories Lucas and Haley would tell him about Maureen James. She liked Lucas better than Haley. And Haley hated that.

"The point is you don't know me-"

"Oh Hale-"

"And you don't want to know me!" Haley yelled standing up, throwing her napkin down on the table. She stormed towards the bathroom, glaring at Nathan who noticed the quarrel.

Haley walked near his table straight into the bathroom. On the way inside she passed Brooke on her way outside. But they didn't even notice each other. Haley walked toward the mirror, trying to think of her attempt at escape.

Nathan watched the hurt in not only her voice but in her eyes. As Brooke reclined to her seat she noticed Nathan standing up. Brooke hadn't witness the scene with Haley and her mother. But Nathan knew Haley was hurting and he had to do something.

Nathan barged into the Ladies Room ready to face the crazed women. But fortunately, Haley was alone. "This is the Women's room, get out," Haley said to the mirror image of Nathan.

But he advanced forward anyhow, "Haley listen I know what you think-"

"Really? Cuz I thought you felt the same way," Haley turned around to face him. That same hurt was still placed in her eyes.

"Brooke just came over to get away from the madness of well her broken friendship with you. It's not like she knows about us," Haley looked away knowing that she may have over reacted a bit. "I'm sorry about your mom," He changed the subject hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of the Brooke issue.

"Do you want to get outta here?" Haley asked vulnerably as she glanced back through his eyes. Nathan knew he couldn't just leave Brooke out there, but at that point he didn't care.

"Yeah," he muttered as her lips met his for an intense moment.

Haley and Nathan arrived back at his house, neither caring that they left people behind. Nathan wasn't sure if Haley had gotten over the fact that he was with Brooke, for she did seem distant. The drive back was rather silent with a yes or no every now and then.

Haley stopped at Nathan's doorstep, not certain if she should go inside. Haley still felt uneasy about the situation. Was Nathan telling her the truth? Was Brooke truly upset that she had a so-called 'broken' friendship with her? Haley waited as Nathan opened the front door.

"Haley," Nathan asked after noticing Haley's discomfort, "There's nothing going on between me and Brooke," Nathan stressed his words while watching Haley's eye moment. Haley didn't know what to believe anymore. "Don't you trust me?" Nathan asked a little broken, upset at the thought of her saying no.

Haley's head shot up, her eyes sore for no answer, "Haley," Nathan whined as he rolled his head back, offended and hurt at the same time. Haley tensed, the emotions from earlier began to expose.

"Can you blame me?" she asked haughtily yet sincerely. Nathan puffed as he let go of the door handle. "I mean because, I've known you for most of my life and you've been nothing but a jerk," Haley said as moisture began to cloud her vision.

Nathan didn't want to hear anymore, he stormed inside; Haley quickly following behind. It was true; Nathan was a jerk, a player, and so much more. But now that he was with Haley he didn't want to be that guy anymore.

"I just want to know what changed," Haley stated this time more calmly. Nathan looked through her brown eyes, contemplating on how he should answer that for he himself wasn't quite so sure. Haley hated the silence and her voice began to ramble on even more, "Why did you have to kiss me that day, why did it have to be then? How in one day could you have changed your mind so quickly?" she asked stubbornly.

Nathan walked closer to her, now knowing the right words to say, "It wasn't just in one day," His hand met Haley's forearm gently, "I have been dealing with the fact that you're my best friends sister for the past16 years. " His voice became harsher, "And Haley, seeing you with Brooke again, reminded me of when I used to feel that way." Haley's eyes softened at the touch of Nathan's hands. She felt as if he was telling the truth, but it all seemed so surreal for her.

"If you felt that way, then why did you date my _best friend_?" She asked stressing her last words. Nathan paused as he placed his hand upon her rosy cheek. While stroking it softly he answered her in the softest way, "I wanted you," He let the words sink in before speaking again, "But I couldn't have you. So I had to settle for less," Haley watched Nathan's every move and felt his every touch. She couldn't stand being that close to him anymore. It was taunting her.

Her lips slightly opened at his mouth. The touch sending sparks throughout her body. No kiss had been just like that. No kiss had caused Haley to feel vulnerable yet invincible all at once.

"Take me," was all Haley could muster as Nathan picked her up and pulled her to his room. Nathan smiled with ease as he shut the door.

That night had been all about them. It had nothing to do with getting back at someone or to just feel needed. It was about their feelings for each other. To Haley it was like her first time again. The feelings she felt were different from before, instead of anger it was happiness. All that mattered was themselves as they were taken apart from their clothing.

Haley lay with the sheet lightly placed on top of her and Nathan's hand protectively across her waist. That night had been magical for both of them. Nathan's head was snuggled at the back of Haley's neck. Sweet dreams had overcome them.

Lucas was afraid yet again. His mother had come home worried sick that Haley had run away from home again. Lucas wasn't sure what to do. If he knew where Haley went the first time he would search there again. But today he needed Nathan; he needed his best friend to help him.

Lucas walked through the front door, for it was always unlocked. He quickly walked up to Nathan's door, his hand placed shakily on the handle.

Nathan's eyes lay closed but he was fully awake listening to the sound's of Haley's even breathing. He wasn't sure why, but he was smiling. His arm still lied over her small waist. Rain began to fall, the tap-tap sounds thumped on the windows. He felt relaxed and in no hurry to leave. This wasn't what it was like for the other nameless girls that slept on his bed. Most of the time he wanted to run, or kick them out as quickly as he could. But not today, not this time. This time he wanted to lie in bed forever, feeling her smooth skin against his own, to smell the scent of her freshly conditioned hair. That moment he tightened his embrace and scooted closer to her than before. Their rhythm of breathing was in sync and at that moment, Nathan was a peace.

But that moment was gone.


	13. Too Good To Be True

The door Nathan's bedroom quickly swung open.

Lucas couldn't think straight when the vision he had witnessed stared back at him. He had figured Nathan was with a girl, but as he played the scene over in his head, he realized that random girl was his little sister.

Speechless.

Perplexed.

Fuming.

Lucas wanted to yell, wanted to scream. His best friend and his little sister, together in the same bed, naked. Lucas' didn't know what to do. His eyes glared as Nathan swiftly sat up, watching Lucas' every move. How could Nathan do this to me? Lucas thought as he stared blankly.

Nathan began to open his mouth to try to explain. But the problem was he didn't know what to say. What was there to say to your best friend when you fucked his sister? So he regained his normal stance.

Haley began to stir, slight sounds causing her to awaken. Just as her eyes opened, the door to Nathan's room slammed shut. Haley's eye immediately opened wider as she rose forward shocked at whom she thought just slammed the door. "Oh god," she whispered, starting to hyperventilate realizing it was Lucas.

The white sheet was pulled across her body, wrapped around her bare figure as she scrambled to gather her clothing. Nathan was stunned as well, but he didn't want Haley to go. He slipped on his boxers carefully trying to calm Haley down.

"Haley, wait," He said grabbing the clothes out of her hand, "stay please," Nathan, begged; he knew that if she were to leave now, things would never be the same. But Haley couldn't stay, she had tried to mend things with her brother and she wanted to keep the peace. He was moving away for college, and she new she would miss him terribly.

Haley glazed into Nathan's pitiful eyes, actually being able to see the pleading. She wanted to stay too, really she did. But she knew she couldn't. She took a hold of his face, kissing his lips goodbye.

"No," Nathan pathetically begged again as he dropped Haley's clothes and clung his hand onto hers that were previously placed on his cheekbones. Haley closed her eyes, needing to shield herself from the brokenness Nathan knew he would have to endure.

She kissed his nose lightly, "I have to," she said escaping his grasp as she swooped down to pick up her clothes and ran away, still in that see-through sheet.

As she ran down the hall towards the bathroom, Nathan sighed heavily. He hadn't gotten to chance to tell her how he felt, and now he never would.

Haley ran as fast as she could in the rain, it wasn't that far away from her own house. She wasn't sure what she would say to him, but she knew she had to try something. She ran into the quiet house straight up into Lucas' room.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled as she pushed the door opened to find and empty bed. She puffed and quickly ran down the steps again to meet her angry mother. Haley wanted to run out the door, but that stupid hand of her arm stopped her from doing so.

"Haley, where the hell were you," Maureen sneered while taking notice of her same attire from the night before. "You gave me quite a scare, now tell me Haley Elizabeth! Where were you!" she yelled making Haley cringe. Suddenly Lucas' figured appeared behind Maureen.

"She was with-" Lucas was about to rat her out, but for some reason he couldn't do it, "with a few friends," He said as he took his eyes away from his sister, disgusted. Maureen sighed a breath of relief.

Haley bit her lip, hoping her mother would leave it at that, "Well, I can't be late because of you Haley, I can't miss my flight," she said nonchalantly as if it were the most normal thing, " If I hear from Lucas that you are screwing up, Etiquette School," She warned as she turned to Lucas, "Remember what I said, okay?" He nodded as she kissed his cheek and walked out the door without saying another word.

There was a short silence as Haley watched Lucas' expression change. He turned around, not wanting to discuss it, afraid of what he might find out. But Haley needed for Lucas to know that she wasn't trying to hurt him.

"Luke-" She stepped forward causing her brother to tense and turn around, "I'm-" Lucas stepped towards her swiftly, his voice harsh.

"Don't say you're sorry," Haley nodded as he continued, "How could you?" Nathan was Lucas' best friend, how could Haley hurt him like that? "Why, with my best friend?"

"Luke, it's really not what you think! Trust me-" She begged as he stepped away from her. His eyes glared down at her. "Please," Haley sighed again this time wishing she had stayed home that night instead of running off with Nathan.

"Trust? How can I trust you? How long has this been going on?" Lucas asked, more stressed than angry at this point. Haley breathed in, as she began to speak.

She cleared her throat, "Since that day at Nathan's," Lucas shook his head, not sure which time that was, "The day Brooke arrived back into town," Lucas froze, it had been that long? How could she betray him? That lip of Haley's began to sore. "Luke wait, I-" But it was too late, Lucas had swept passed her towards the front door.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the voices from the living room.

"Lucas-"

"Get the fu k out of my way,"

"Luke, listen we need to talk about this,"

"Talk! You fucked my sister you asshole!"

BAM!

Haley ran into the front room after hearing the punch and the fall, "Nathan!" She yelled helplessly as she bent down towards him, holding his nose. Lucas rubbed his face as he walked backwards.

" I can't believe you two would go behind my back for that long," With the help of Haley, Nathan stood up, ready to face the big bad bearing brother.

"We didn't mean for this to happen," Nathan tried to explain, but Lucas wouldn't hear any of it. He was still in shock, his sister and his best friend, he had seen it way back as little kids and thought that he had accomplished separating them.

Apparently not.

"So what you're telling me is that you've been having meaningless sex?" Lucas asked floored and bewildered. Haley cringed at the way Lucas said those words. It wasn't meaningless; it was meaningful. Nathan rammed his fists into a ball, ready to strike. Lucas was gnashing his teeth together, fuming mad, "Do you love her?" Lucas finally asked out to the silence.

Haley's temperature dropped about ten degrees. What Lucas was asking for? She didn't even know herself. She turned to face Nathan who stood, trying not to look towards Haley, afraid of what her facial expression was. Haley wanted to know this question more than ever, but she was afraid what the answer would be. If he said no, she would be crushed, heartbroken. But if he said yes, she would be scared, terrified that someone cared for her, that she was becoming way to vulnerable.

"Well?" Lucas questioned rather irritated. Nathan was about to speak when Haley's voice sounded.

"You don't have to answer that," Haley said rather bluntly, but angering Lucas even more in the process.

"Silence actually makes that answer extremely clear," Lucas told him. Nathan didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say while he watched Haley's worried expression and Lucas walk passed him.

As Lucas slammed the door, Nathan turned back to Haley, "He's going to do something stupid," Haley said looking straight towards the door. Nathan nodded, but he didn't want to talk about Lucas. He wanted to talk about 'the question'. But he could tell Haley didn't want to. "I should go talk to him," Haley said wanting more than ever for Nathan to stop her, but he didn't.

And he watched as she rushed out the door to her Jaguar.


	14. Betrayal Love And Loss

Betrayal. Lucas kept repeating in his head, that's all she was to him now. Betrayal. Lucas kept repeating in his head, that's all she was to him now. Lucas asked himself why he cared so much. But every time that question came into mind, he remembered why it pained him so much. Haley deserved better. So much better.

She was his sister.

And not only that. Throughout her whole life, Haley was faced with things Lucas felt she shouldn't of had to. For example, Haley's mother. She was different, she played favorites and as a young girl, Haley was never favored. In ways Haley had to grow up without a mom. And especially without a dad.

Lucas' grip on the steering wheel began to loosen as he slowed down the car. Was it really worth it, to run away? Lucas knew that he couldn't run from his problems, and he couldn't run from Haley. He decided this as he made a u-turn at the next light.

Haley didn't know where to look. She didn't think she would find him even if she did try. So when she ended up back at Brooke's mom's house, she was a little anxious. Of all places, why was it Brooke she had turned to? 

Haley quickly ran up the steps to her doorway and rang the doorbell. Thoughts of what to do or what to say next rushed swiftly throughout her mind. Maybe it was time to rekindle things.

After a moment of restlessness, Haley peeked at the driveway to find Brooke's car there. Haley glanced over through the open blinds to see Brooke's figure with-dear god...

Haley wasn't sure what was going on, was she in the twilight zone? She blinked her eyes a few times before gazing intently on Peyton's figure next to Brooke's. What was going on? Haley wasn't sure what was happening behind the scenes. It had been quite sometime since she'd spoken with any of her friends besides Nathan of course.

Haley cringed she hadn't wanted to leave Nathan like that, but she felt she truly had no choice. Haley's focused back on to the sounds of laughter coming from the girls. How ironic.

Nathan watched as Haley ran away from him. Why hadn't he run after her? Why couldn't he say what it? Why couldn't he tell Lucas he was in love with his sister? Nathan looked around the living room. Should he stay, wait for Haley or Lucas to come back and try to explain again? Or would that make it worse?

Nathan sighed as he walked out to his car, deciding that getting another beat down was not necessary tonight. Tomorrow, he promised himself, tomorrow he would find Haley and try to explain.

Haley decided to leave, not wanting to know what was going on behind her back. She took off with speed in hopes to find something that would distract her mind from everything that had happened that night. She knew she needed to find Lucas; she didn't want him to do something stupid because of her.

As she drove, it finally hit her to call his cell phone. As she dialed, she hoped that he would answer her. Her heart slowly came to its normal pace when she heard her brother's voice over the phone.

"Haley," He said, not angry or upset, just satisfied. Haley wasn't sure what to make of it, but she quickly brushed it off as she ran a red light. 'Holy shit' she muttered not realizing what she had done. "Haley?" Lucas said again but this time worried.

"Hey Luke, I'm fine," Haley said trying to focus back on the situation on hand, "Luke-" She began to explain but was cut off by his voice.

"No wait, I think I should talk first," Lucas started, "Hales, I don't want to regret this but, I think I understand why you did what you did," Lucas continued when Haley stayed silent, "I put a hold on you, because of that stupid pact we made," Haley listened intently as her brother solemnly apologized, "And Haley, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember, I just wanted you to have the best. You deserve so…" Because of the connection, buzzing noises began to appear and the sounds of their voices became fainter to one another.

"Lucas?" Haley questioned, "My phone is cutting out, can you hear me?" Damn it, nothing but a crackled answer. Haley tried switching the cell phone to her other ear in hopes of the connection repairing.

"Hales?" Lucas asked again, "I…. barely…ear...now," S hit Haley thought while she ran another red light, this was like in one of those horror films. Suddenly she heard a clear " F uck!" and then a loud crash making her heart stop.

"Lucas?" Haley asked, her voice sounding like a terrified five year old, "Lucas?" She tried again, and then the dial tone sounded. "FUCK!" Haley cried out trying to dial his number again.

As Nathan drove by, he noticed Lucas driving and talking on the cell phone at the same time. And he was speeding. No Lucas, Nathan yelled in his mind as he saw him run a red light.

"HOLY Shitt!" Nathan yelled out loud as he stopped his car and jumped out to the wrecked cars. "God, please no!" He yelled as he dialed 911.

Suddenly Haley noticed that someone was trying to call her so she clicked proceed. "Nathan?" She questioned, tears falling down her cheeks, "Okay, I will be there," She threw her phone on the passengers seat and quickly rushed to the hospital.

Nathan paced around the waiting room, being alone and in shock really wasn't the best combination. So when Haley ran through the door he rushed over to her, entangling her in a tight embrace. "Oh god," Nathan gasped out, his astonishment making the better of him.

"It's all my fault," Haley cried as she pushed herself away from Nathan, feeling that because of her fling with Nathan, she was somehow dirty. "I betrayed my own brother," She cried out to him, longing for someone to tell her everything was going to be okay, "I can't loose him Nathan!" She cried louder as his arms regained their previous position.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be okay," He reassured her again and again, but for some reason it just wasn't enough. She stepped away from Nathan's embrace again, feeling like the dirtiest person alive.

"I need to call the others," She whipped out her cell phone only to see Nathan's manly hand on top of it, "I have to-"

"It's done, I called everyone they said they would be here as soon as they could," Nathan tried to smile, but just as soon as he did he quickly regretted it. Haley stepped even farther away from him.

"Then it's best we not touch each other," She said as she sat down on the chairs, holding herself and waiting for Jake and the others to arrive, "God please Lucas," She whispered to the air, "pull through,"


	15. Careful What You Ask For

Haley watched as Brooke ran into the waiting room rushing straight towards Nathan; Peyton following closely behind. Obligated, Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke as she squeezed him, obviously scared.

"Haley," Peyton said desperately as Haley stood up to hug her. As she hugged Haley back, she wondered if Peyton was hiding her hangouts with Brooke a secret. Stupid, obviously she was. Peyton hadn't talked to her much lately. With that thought in mind she pushed away from Peyton. "Will you be okay?"

I nodded as I turned my attention on to Brooke, "Nathan, what do we do? I know I've given Lucas a hard time, but I really want him to be in my life," Brooke sobbed and hugged Nathan fiercely again. Haley couldn't help but glare at Brooke's pathetic attempt to act helpless. It wasn't the first time she'd done that act.

But why was Haley annoyed? Brooke had a good reason to sincerely act this way. For all Haley knew, Brooke really could be that upset over it. So why was Haley suddenly in a bitchy mood?

The sounds of Jake and the rest of the boys walked in as well, hugging each other and asking if one another was alright. Haley's cheeks began to flush from the heat, and also because of Devin.

She hadn't seen much of Devin since that night he turned her down. She was completely embarrassed by her actions, and she was sure Devin thought less of her. Haley bit her lip, slightly feeling out of place.

Her mind froze when she realized that the gang was back together again in a long while. The Fandom Five, minus one. Haley tensed when she thought about her brother. How could she have been so stupid?

Haley glanced towards Nathan, and watched as his arms touched Brooke's back again. And then glanced at Jake holding Peyton. Both of them, she thought, both of the guys she was madly stricken with, seemed to be taken.

Tim was sitting off to the side with Charlie, being relatively nice to her. Suddenly Haley wondered if they were dating. By the looks of it, they were for his arm slid protectively around her.

It was just her and Devin that didn't have anyone to cuddle with, but Haley really didn't feel like being cuddled. Nonetheless, she smiled as best she could when Devin walked up to her.

" Hey," he sighed, Haley could tell he was a little nervous around her, and she couldn't blame him. It was weird, the place they were at now. They were never best friends with each other, but they still had shared somewhat of a bond. Now it was all down the drain. "Haley, I don't want this to be weird between us," He whispered in hopes that no one would hear. "I didn't mean for-"

"Devin, listen what I did was stupid, and-"

"I would have gone that far." He interrupted, "I was just shocked. I mean I was ready to you know-" At that point, Nathan, still with his arms around Brooke eyed Devin and Haley suspiciously. "Well, I was willing, seriously, I have wanted to fuckk since well the beginning. But because of Lucas…." He paused suddenly wishing he had stopped his big mouth from spilling.

Haley stood there in bewilderment, "How can you?" She questioned, astonishment rising in her voice, "How can you say stuff like that? Luke is in there on his death bed and you- you blame him," Devin shook his head, trying to defend himself and calm her down in the process.

"Haley," he said, seeing the panic, fright, and horror enlisted in the girl in front of him. "Baby," he whispered as he put his arms around her. Haley couldn't fight it, she was so terrified and that caused her to cling onto Devin. Nathan's top row of teeth grinded down harshly on the bottom ones.

He should be the one Haley was holding onto. He should be the one to call her baby. Nathan had too look away, the sight of vulnerable Haley clinging onto another guy made him sick.

But Nathan shouldn't have been upset. He looked down to where his arm rested. He huffed, why did Haley have to be immature. Jealousy wasn't needed in this situation. He thought. But Nathan wasn't thinking straight. His best friend was on the verge of death and his lover didn't want to be touched by him. What was a man to do?

Haley and the rest of the gang waited for what seemed like forever until the doctor came out with the results. Haley sprang from her seat by Devin and hurriedly ran over to the man in the white suit. The rest of the group waited patiently behind. She was worried; she couldn't read the expression on the doctor's face.

"Mrs. James?" The doctor asked allowing Haley to nod, "Are any of Lucas' legal guardians here I may need to speak with also?" Haley's throat clogged, for some reason the thought of neither parents knowing what was happening to their precious son started to rise in chunks.

"No, just me," She said trying to hold down the nasty taste in her mouth. The doctor nodded and proceeded to continue. He looked over his charts before moving on. The rest of the gang waited anxiously.

"Okay well Mrs. James I would just like to inform you on the situation at hand," Haley nodded, wanting the man to hurry it up; she was getting impatient, "Lucas will be alright. The car hit the passenger's side causing him to swerve. The impact wasn't too severe but just enough to knock him out and cause a slight injury." Haley sighed a deep breathe of relief and nodded for the man to go on, "His right shoulder was damage by debris, but now that's been taken care of. He is to stay in the hospital for a day or so and then he's free to go home. I have a prescription of a certain painkiller that will help him that I will give to you,"

Haley nodded again and took it. Relief relief, she yelled over and over in her mind. The doctor nodded and spilled out one last comment before leaving to help another patient, "If you have any other questions, I'd be glad to help," Haley shook her head no and went back to the others.

"How is he?" Jake asked, following the others as they were sitting up from their chairs. Haley shrugged making the others nervous, "Hales?" Jake asked his voice a little higher pitched than before.

"He'll be fine," she breathed out, the words were overwhelming, "A slight injury, needs to stay for a few days and then he can go home," she said exhausted, and heard everyone's breath of air being released.

"Let me take you home," Nathan suggested witnessing another yawn from Haley. She hesitated as the others hugged each other, not really paying attention to them. She considered it, needing to go home and sleep.

Nathan waited for an answer from her, but never received one. He shook his head in disappointment while Devin turned towards Haley whispering something in her ear. Nathan watched as she nodded and walked together out of the hospital.

God, Nathan thought, what was she doing?

Haley walked outside in the cold with Devin after agreeing to let him take her home. "Hales," He sighed as he put his arm around her shivering shoulders. "I'm here for you," He whispered as they walked to his car.

Haley thought she was doing the right thing by staying away from Nathan. She thought she was doing the right thing be leaving with Devin. But for some reason, something didn't feel right as Haley stepped into the passenger's seat of Devin's car.

"You'll be home soon," He told her, as he started the car. Haley nodded as she glanced out the window just in time to see Nathan rush outside to find her.

Nathan knew that he couldn't let her go with Devin. He knew Devin and he knew Devin had a major thing for Haley. Nathan quickly let go of Brooke and dashed outside to find them, but he was too late. He watched as they drove away, and witnessed Haley's figure watching him from the inside of the car.

"Damn," Nathan breathed, contemplating on what to do next.

Haley walked into her house shortly followed by Devin. "Can I get you a drink or something?" Haley asked groggily. Haley couldn't express how tired she was. This whole day had been too much for her, the pain the stress. Too much.

"No, I'm fine," Devin said looking intensely had Haley. "Do you want to go to bed?" He asked, Haley turned towards him and nodded her head pathetically. "I'll take you upstairs," he said as he grabbed onto her and guided her up to her room.

"Thanks Devin," Haley said genuinely as she sat down on her bed, him standing up in front of her, "I'm glad I can count on you," she breathed, her eyelids becoming heavier by the moment. She waited a moment, hoping that Devin would take the hint that it was his 'Q' to leave. "Devin," she stated but couldn't finish for his lips stopped hers from moving.

It took a moment to realize what was happening before Haley could protest, "Devin," she told his mouth, trying to pry his lips off of hers. But he wouldn't budge. In fact, he began to move on top of her, her body becoming limp under his body. What was just one little kiss, became more than what Haley could handle. But at each time she tried, his grasp on her would tighten.

As his lips found her neck, Haley felt that this was the opportunity to yell at him, "Get off Devin," she tried to shriek, but because of his fit heavy body, it caused pressure on her windpipe. Still he wouldn't leave her body. His hands slide up her leg, a place Haley was sensitive in. "Stop," she moaned as Devin's hand slide further. "Please," Haley began to cry out.

It finally smacked in her mind that this shouldn't be happening; that this was rape. Because of this realization, tear began to stream from her face as she tried yet again to get Devin off of her, "Pleeeasse!" Haley screamed and moaned that the same time.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Devin moaned in her ear. Haley shook her head violently, "Stop please please stop," she intensely begged like a five year old, scared for her life at this point. She struggled with all her might before suddenly the door flew open and an angry man had thrust Devin off her.

"What the fuc k are you doing!" it was Nathan who yelled at Devin and when he didn't respond, a million blows at Devin's face had been made. "Get out!" Devin stood there, speechless, just realizing what he had done. "I said GET OUT!" Devin flinched, "before I call the cops on you I swear I will, NOW GET OUT!" At this vicious threat Devin ran out of the room.

Nathan quickly fled towards Haley, seeing her limp body on the bed, "Damn it," he whispered over and over. "Haley, baby, come on please stay with me," Haley was weak and tired, terrified and disturbed. He walked over to her, trying to comfort her.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her as they stat on the bed. Nathan held her tightly, watching the tears fall from Haley's face. They gently swayed back on forth, hoping to calm her. "Baby, I'm so sorry," He whispered over and over to her, stroking her hair, her arms, anything to stop her from having a mental breakdown.

Haley soon fell asleep to the sweet sounds of Nathan's voice in her ear. Nathan finally released her, and pulled the covers down. He laid her under the covers and stayed by her side. The entire night, he sat watching her, his hands together in prayer.

Thank god for his instincts, for his jealousy. Otherwise he wouldn't have made it to her in time. Suddenly, Nathan noticed a tear had landed on his hands.


	16. Love Is A Powerful Thing

Haley woke up the next morning, to see Nathan asleep on the chair next to her bed. Just as she was to smile, the visions from last night emerged in her mind. Why hadn't she been able to stop Devin? How groggy had she been? Haley pulled the covers off her body. The feeling of dirtiness began to creep up on her with every thought from the previous night. She desperately needed a shower.

The cold droplets of water sprayed on Haley's face making her shiver. She had needed a cold shower, for she was sweating all night long. As she ran her hands through her fully wet hair, she began to question last night again.

Had she wanted Devin last night? Had she forced anything? No she hadn't but that didn't exactly decipher that she hadn't wanted Devin. God, what was she supposed to do now? Things were more complicated than before.

Nathan stirred when he heard the sounds of water through the pipes in the walls. He quickly looked to see that the bed in front of him was empty. He did a check wipe of the eyes and stood up ready to check up on his girl.

He quietly knocked twice on the door. After hearing a simple, "Yeah," Nathan twisted the unlocked doorknob open.

He leaned against the counter in the bathroom. Surprised that the windows weren't steamed. "Haley," Nathan heard his voice speak, "Can we talk?" He waited and when he heard no response he replied, "Later then," He nodded to the curtain and left the bathroom.

How was he supposed to reach her? He needed his best friend right now; he needed Lucas.

"What were your thinking Brooke?" Peyton questioned the redhead as she sat on her couch. "How could you drool all over Nathan when Haley-" Brooke churned her head towards Peyton.

"What are you talking about? Haley hates Nathan," Brooke was seriously convinced that the two hated each other. She had no idea what was going on. Peyton shook her head, suddenly feeling like she needed to explain.

"Nathan and Haley have this chemistry. They pretend to hate each other when, well they actually have a strong bond," Peyton said told Brooke. It was weird how her and Brooke suddenly became friends. Because of Haley's reoccurring disappearing acts and her time with Jake, they spent less and less time together.

Brooke shook her head in bewilderment, "But Nathan and I dated for two years," Brooke stressed, "It didn't bother her then," Brooke went back to flipping through her magazine.

Peyton paused waiting for the words to come to her. "Brooke, how long have you and Haley been separated from each other?" She finally asked knowing this was the right way to go. Brooke put down her magazine and thought about it.

"Four years, why?" Peyton raised her eyebrows suggesting that maybe Brooke think a little bit harder. "Unbelievable," Brooke breathed causing Peyton to roll her eyes. It was weird in how just one day when Peyton was with Jake driving to dinner when they spotted Brooke with car troubles. From then it leaned towards a helping hand to a few regular visits. And then they just clicked. Peyton could see some of the reasons why Haley had been such good friends with Brooke. But she could also tell why they weren't speaking these days.

"You don't think that maybe, you've both changed," Peyton suggested, "I know they aren't a couple, they most likely will never be but they still like each other and you should at least give them a chance." Peyton said as she lifted her feet closer to her legs on the couch.

Brooke shook her head in amazement, "You know what Peyton," Brooke turned her head, "I miss Hales, I really really miss her. I thought that when I came back things could be normal again but, but I was wrong. And it's all my fault." Brooke eyes began to water and her voice began to crack, "I just, I wanted Lucas to want me back. I wanted him to feel the feelings I feel. And that's all I cared about. And now, now he's in the hospital and Haley is probably crying her eyes out. And I'm here crying about it," Brooke paused as she listened to her words.

"What are you doing here then?" Peyton asked her knowing she had succeeded in helping Brooke and Haley's friendship.

Brooke quickly jumped up, gathered her keys and rushed out the door.

Jake walked into the hospital room in hopes to find Lucas awake. Thankfully Lucas was fully dressed and ready to leave the awful smelling place. "Hey Jake," Lucas sighed lightheartedly, "I thought Haley was going to pick me up," He paused and thought of the possibilities of Haley changing her mind.

Jake sighed; "She wanted to, but-" He paused how was he supposed to tell Lucas what happened?

Not too long after Haley had fallen asleep, Nathan had called Jake. He told him what had happened and how scared he was and that Haley wouldn't be able to pick him up. Jake had become worried as well. How could Devin have been so stupid?

Tim shook his head violently back and forth. Confused, irritated, fuming, and petrified for his friend. Devin had just spilled his guts about what he had done to Haley the previous night. He was scared, he didn't intend on going that far, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her so much; why in the world did he have to slip her the inevitable. " Holy, shit Devin" Tim began in a serious tone, "do you understand how much damage you have done?"

Devin had never before heard Tim so serious and so worried and so smart at the same time, "I know, Tim. I know." Devin said his whole body shaking. "But I swear I didn't mean too-"

"Then why in the world did you do it!" Tim yelled knowing that Haley could press charges, and what that would do to Devin's future could do. He watched Devin shake his head, lost for an answer.

Haley stepped out of the shower, feeling more refreshed and cleansed than before. She stepped into her room to find Nathan making her bed, changing the damp sheets to clean ones. He had done so much for her; he had been there for her. All she wanted to do was have her hold him in his arms. She should have told him thank you.

But she didn't say anything.

Haley wasn't sure what was happening to her. The feeling she believes about herself, the sickening, appalling, filthy feeling caused her to soon hate herself. She had allowed herself to become vulnerable, to become exposed. If only she hadn't agreed to let Devin take her home. But how was she to know that Devin would do the unthinkable? How could he do that to her? How could he freely do that without feeling guilt? Maybe he did feel quilt, but whatever he felt, Haley needed to know.

Nathan had the feeling that someone was watching him. Listening to his instincts, he turned around to face Haley. He could tell she was in deep thought as she stared down at the bed. He suddenly felt stupid for not saying anything yet.

"Hey," She said without smiling while staring down at the bed. What had become of her? She could have easily slept with Devin instead of being hurt.

"You feeling any better?" Nathan asked but instantly regretting it. What a dumb question to ask her after what he had discovered last night. He bit his lip while she turned to face him, a look of confusion in her eyes. "Can we talk?" He breathed out while walking towards her nodding head.

"But what?" Lucas asked while Jake started spacing off. "Earth to Jake?" Lucas teased while Jake regained conscious. Jake shook his head, as he quickly looked for an explanation.

"She overslept and didn't get ready in time," Lucas nodded understanding that Haley could in deed do something like that. Jake breathed a sigh of relief as the hopped into his car. It surprised Jake at how calm he could be when all he wanted to do was rip Devin's brains out. How could that guy be so idiotic?

"Damn," Lucas sighed as they drove towards the house. Jake froze, not sure what was running through his friend's mind. Knowing Jake was curious about his swearing, Lucas answered, "I crashed the Porsche," Jake relaxed as Lucas continued, "What will Daddy say now?" He teased as they pulled up to the driveway, two familiar cars parked by the sidewalk.

Brooke arrived shortly before Jake and Lucas drove up. When she saw them both, she jumped out of her car getting ready to great them. The fact that Nathan's car was already there didn't seem to faze them just yet.

"Lucas," Brooke breathed lightly as she jumped up to hug him. Lucas smiled; he smelled the scent of her hair as Brooke clung to him. He could feel the past emotions rising inside of him. He had deep feelings for Brooke, and all he wanted to do was kiss her that moment. But something stopped him from doing so as he pulled away from her embrace.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as Jake walked inside past them, letting them have their space. Brooke looked down and then up again,

"I wanted to apologize to Haley." She sighed as she tilted her head, "I wanted to mend the fences we put up through the years." Lucas nodded. Brooke noticed the sling Lucas had to wear and instantly remembered the strong feelings she had towards him.

She believed they had disappeared, she believed that revenge was sweet. But now, she believed she was wrong. It almost cost Lucas' life for her to realize it. It nearly cost Haley's friendship with not only herself but with Peyton as well. Brooke new that coming back to Tree Hill would do much damage; they had grown apart from each other. Brooke was only six months older than Haley, but because her birthday was in September she had been in a grade higher than her. And never before had that ruined their friendship. It didn't matter their age; it didn't matter at all.

So what had mattered? She wondered as she looked into the brother of her best friend's eyes. "Nathan?" Lucas suddenly questioned when he realized the black Mercedes Benz parked by the sidewalk.

Brooke glanced when Lucas was previously looking noticing too, that Nathan's car was there. Before she knew it, the warm body heat from Lucas disappeared as he walked swiftly into the house.

Haley was wrapped in Nathan's arms when Jake walked in and found them. Jake could tell Haley had been crying, and he figured Nathan had talked to her. Jake wasn't sure how Nathan arrived to Haley in time. It didn't make any sense to him; why would Nathan go see Haley in the first place?

Was there something going on between them? Or was it because of Lucas? Did Nathan go to see Haley to comfort her? Or was there another initiative?

Jake quietly knocked on the open door, "Uh hey," he said getting their attention. Haley looked up to see Jake half smiling at her. Nathan still had his arms around Haley's back. Nathan nodded his head towards Jake and made no intention of removing his hands from Haley's figure. "Are you okay?"

Nathan wished Jake wouldn't have asked. His grasp around Haley's petite figure was lost when she rushed over to him, hugging him in a warm tight embrace that Nathan couldn't stand to watch.

"Oh Jake," Haley sighed into his chest. Jake stared at Nathan, his hands rubbing Haley's backside back and forth. Nathan knew he shouldn't glare; it wasn't Jake's fault or even Haley's fault. It was just comfort. But that couldn't stop the jealousy.

Abruptly the voice of the overbearing brother sounded, "What's going on here?" Lucas looked around at Haley, Jake, and Nathan. Something just wasn't right, "Nathan, what are you doing here?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

Nathan's eye twitched to glance over towards his best friend, "I came to see if Haley was okay," Suddenly the images of his little sister and his best friend hopped into Lucas' mind. It had taken him a while to remember what had happened, but now he couldn't defy those images.

Nathan was never one to admit being scared. In all of his life he was the one everyone could turn to be brave and courageous. But at this moment in his life he was down right scared. The moment before his best friend was to judge him was to evaluate whom he really was, what their friendship now meant.

Nathan gulped.

Lucas sighed.

It usually wasn't like Lucas to be this forgiving, but because of his love for his sister change was a good thing. Just at that moment he noticed Haley in the arms of Jake, crying. What the hell? "Haley, are you okay?" He asked stepping towards her and Jake. "Hales?" Jake gracefully stepped away from Haley as she now stepped into her brother's arms.

"I'm fine," She heaved a sigh, "I just missed you," She looked back at Nathan. His face was staring directly at her, his heart wanting him to say more. But he knew he couldn't. No one besides Lucas knew about them, he couldn't risk telling everyone if Haley wasn't okay with it.

"I missed you too," Haley slowly back away looking up at her brother, "So why is everyone here?" Lucas looked around at everyone hoping to find an answer but no one could give him one. Silence, a real screamer.

Nathan knew that he had to say something and did as best he could, "Well, we're all here to welcome you home," Suddenly everyone began to nod, "And um…you and Jake were early before we could set up and everything," Nathan breathed, hoping that Lucas would believe him.

Nathan looked around the room and suggested with his eyes some help and support. "Oh yeah, duh," Brooke said as she smiled taking Luke's hand in hers, "We knew you'd need a proper welcome home 'gathering' but Jakey here forgot and was just a bit early," Brooke winked at Nathan who sighed with relief.

Jake nodded, "Yah, woops. My bad," Haley sighed as she walked back towards her rooms slipping away from the group. For some reason she really wasn't in the mood to party. She was thankful that Luke could come home that quickly, but she was in a weird place.

She thought about it over and over. Devin was her friend, her good friend. It was just a mistake and he was probably sorry and didn't even realize what he was actually doing. She figured that if he were to come and apologize she wouldn't press charges. She sighed as she walked back up stairs into her room.

Brooke half smiled when she witnessed Haley retreating from the living room upstairs. She knew that this might be her only chance to talk to her alone as the boys' chitchatted. So Brooke did her best to slip between the three and run upstairs.

Jake figured it was time to go. He wanted to talk to Devin. Well more like beat him with an ugly stick. "So uh, I'll go get the drinks and stuff," He told Nathan as he nodded. "See yah Luke," Jake quickly retreated after waving bye.

"So Nathan," Luke said turning to face his best friend, "We need to talk," He said watching Nathan nod his head in agreement. "I have the right to know," Nathan nodded again not following the direction of where the conversation was actually going, "Do you love my sister?"

Nathan froze again. He had two options. Say no, because it really isn't his business and he hadn't even told Haley how he felt yet and get another face beating. Or Say yes and risk everything and getting a face beating. Hmm, Nathan thought. What a challenge.

"Hales?" Brooke questioned while approaching her old best friend lying on her bed. Haley lied still, not sure if she was dreaming or not. "Can we talk?" Haley figured that because of the annoying 'Brooke Like Voice' that kept ringing in her face wasn't a dream and was in fact real, so she decided to sit up.

"Sure," Haley watched Brooke struggle with her words. "Brooke, breathe," Haley, told her. Brooke nodded, but she hadn't convinced herself that she should be here, explaining to Haley why she had become the person she was. She was Brooke Davis, come on. She was the most popular girl in high school. Never needing anyone but herself.

"Look Haley," She started, "I need to get this out," Haley nodded, "I know that we have changed over the years. I have changed mostly, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," Haley looked down, change yeah that's all that was happening to her these days, "You're my best friend, Hales. I have missed you these four years and I can't just watch as our friendship deteriorates." Brooke paused hoping Haley would lift her head to look at her, "And I'm sorry for Luke. I know you to had that stupid pact but I liked him so much I didn't care who I hurt," Haley still looked down, ashamed for how things folded out, "But I realized that if I love you this much, I can let Luke go," This time Haley lifted her head, maybe even happy at Brooke's words.

"Do you mean that?" Brooke paused for a while thinking about it. Haley figured it was too good to be true but this girl had surprised her. 

"Yes, I really do," Haley smiled for the first time in what seemed like days. She jumped up from the bed and hugged Brooke glad that they could finally looked passed that aspect. 

"Brooke," Haley said still hugging her, "I don't want you to give up Luke. I know you must love him," Haley giggled, "Besides I think he loves you too," Haley stepped away as Brooke did.

"Really?" Haley nodded which made Brooke smile, "Good." They both laughed and hugged again, "I'm so glad we are friends again, now we can talk about you and Nate," Haley froze and swiftly stepped away again. 

Okay, how did she know about her and Nathan?

Jake walked into Devin's room, overhearing voices inside. Without knocking, Jake burst through the door, making his presence now known. Tim, who was the one talking with Devin jumped with fright.

"Damn it Jake," Tim breathed, "You sure do know how to give someone a heart attack," Tim breathed again, hoping Jake hadn't found out about what Devin did. Okay so when Tim himself found out he did the same thing. Went rushing towards his former friend's face with his fist. But he told himself that it's just Devin, his best friend since like ever.

But Jake wasn't in the mood to laugh; "You bastard," Jake exhaled towards Devin, watching the anxiety in his friend's eyes. Devin knew; he should have expected this. Haley James, well being Haley James meant that she has friends in high placed. And you do not, and I repeat to not hurt her. Ever.

Devin felt the knuckles pound across his lip and the sound of Tim's voice trying to stop Jake as if in slow motion. "Stop Jake!" Tim yelled trying to throw Jake's body off of Devin's "I think he's hand quite enough beating!"

But Jake was extremely heated, "You little bitch get off of me!" Jake screamed pushing Tim away. "Devin, you deserve this!" His fist came to meet the same place on Devin's face.

Haley stood, a little nervous. Had Nathan told Brooke about their relationship? Had he let it slip? Or did he want to tell her? Or did he actually tell everyone? Her mind pierced for the answer.

"How…uh," Haley stammered out, one hand at her forehead and the other on her hip. "Did he tell you?" Haley finally stated. Brooke teasingly shook her head with an eye roll.

"No, silly! You're talking to me here. Brooke Davis!" Haley stayed in the same position. Yeah she knew Brooke Davis, and she wasn't really the sharpest tool in the shed. Never was and especially wasn't know. So Haley waited for Brooke to continue.

"Yah, and?" Haley laughed at the expression Brooke gave her. Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Yeah uh Brooke, I know her. She is that witty cheerleader, with a GPA of 2.9," Brooke, with her jaw still dropped, nudged her in the arm.

" That GPA was a mistake I tell you. Besides eighth grade doesn't count!" Brooke tried to protest, but failed to gain any seriousness from her friend. Haley continued to laugh.

"Yeah, okay, sorry," Haley tried to stop laughing, but wasn't doing a very good job at it. Brooke rolled her eyes. Haley hadn't laughed quite like this in what felt like forever. She enjoyed it too. She was glad that Brooke was back to her old self.

"Fine, I get your point!" Brooke yelled at her when a fit of giggles started to rise up inside of her as well. "Okay okay! I found out from Peyton," Haley suddenly stopped laughing. Peyton? Holy-

"Peyton?" Haley questioned, "How did she find out?" Haley wondered if Jake had figured it out, or if Peyton had told him. Whatever it was, Haley wished that she had gotten the chance to tell them.

"I dunno babe, she's the one with the 4.3 GPD," Haley looked up at Brooke, her previous thoughts now lost.

"Uh, it's GPA hun," Laughter had once again over come them.

Tim finally grabbed the arm of Jake, holding him back from another blow towards Devin, "Jake hold it!" Jake, finally regaining control of himself, escaped Tim's grasp. He realized he needed to calm down.

"Fine! But I'm not okay with what he did!" Jake yelled in Tim's face, pointing down at Devin's figure on the floor, "He doesn't deserve to get out of this easily," Jake stated, finally getting his voice to become tranquil.

Tim nodded, "I know, man. I know," Tim told him reassuringly. Jake breathed heavily, silence now triumphing over them.

Jake realized that he had another job to do, "Look, because Lucas is back from the hospital, we have having a little gathering at his place today." Jake looked back over at Tim, "Can you tell Charlie and Peyton for me?" Tim nodded while Jake looked back down at Devin, "I don't want to see you there," And with that Jake stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

Nathan had never held in his breath for so long before. Love? Okay so maybe he wasn't positive that he was in love, but he knew it wasn't just lust. But even if it were love, Nathan wouldn't be able to tell. He didn't understand the meaning for he had never felt those strong intense feelings before. Okay in this little time he had before he could express to his best friend that he felt powerful feelings towards his sister, he discovered out that it was indeed love that he felt.

Powerful love. How ironic yet not at all.

"I…" Nathan ran his hand through his hair, looking all over the room for an answer. Lucas was going to wait, right there for however long it took until he got an answer. Nathan wasn't sure how to tell Lucas. He wasn't sure if he should and with whatever he came up with would be what his best friend wanted to hear.

"It's complicated…" Nathan looked at Lucas and immediately wished that Lucas would not stare so intently. "I mean…" Okay so this approach really wasn't working to well for him. Suck it up, Punk. Nathan told himself. Grow some balls and tell him yes. Yes yes yes! Nathan knew that it was now or never. Finally gaining courage, he spoke with confidence, "Damn it. Yes I do, Luke," there, he finally confessed.

At those words, Lucas could feel himself begin to feel contentment and ease. Knowing that his best friend was indeed in love with his sister, made this whole situation so much easier. Immediately he was reminded of his love for Brooke. His sisters' best friend. Irony, it was everywhere.

"You do what, Nathan?" Haley's voice spoke just barely cutting in their conversation, not understanding anything at all. Brooke was closely behind her, her face just as confused as Haley's.

Nathan smiled towards Haley, now confident of what his feelings were. He finally admitted that he loved her. And it was out loud even. When Nathan witnessed a smile cross Haley's lips, he remembered that twinkle she used to have inside her was now reappearing. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief as Haley walked down the stairs to him.

Haley looked back to Lucas, hoping he would at least answer her question. But Lucas shrugged like he had no clue. Haley rolled her eyes and then looked back over at Nathan. He smiled again. And because it was so contagious, Haley began to smile even bigger.

So the Devin incident was pretty much pushed back into her mind, and all she was thinking about was how great the sex with Nathan was. Okay, so normally a girl in Haley's place would be thinking about his smile, about how cute he was and how sweet he had been to her lately. But not Haley James. Oh she mentally noted how sweet and kind Nathan was being with her, but she couldn't get over his moves. I know what you're thinking, ehh…right. But that was just the facts.

Haley bit her lip, suddenly feeling bashful at just the thought of his naked body against hers. Then she immediately realized Brooke and Lucas were still in the room with her. Not that they could actually read her thoughts, but hey it was still lingering out in the open airs.

"Well maybe we should do something," Haley blurted out looking back at her best friend and brother. She smiled awkwardly, hoping they would realize her true thoughts. "Like uh celebrate!" Haley rolled her eyes down toward the ground. She was desperate; they can sense that! She thought to herself.

Brooke smiled and turned towards Nathan, "Weren't you saying that earlier," Brooke winked as she took Lucas by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen, "Come on Luke, it's time to party," She smiled back towards Haley, hoping to see a satisfied expression on her face. Which she received.

Nathan watched his best friend and ex girlfriend walk into the kitchen and was delighted to recognize he was now alone with Haley. His contagious smile reappeared again. It had been in just one instant when that quiet peaceful moment in his bed had been instantly taken away from them. Since then, there really hadn't been much time to slow down. Things were happening in such a flash neither of them really had time to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. And now was their time to do just that.

Without words, Haley walked straight into Nathan's arms. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart. Why was it, that just after a few weeks when she had known Nathan for many years, they had fallen into this step of feeling something stronger than distaste?

It was perfect, the feeling, the silence. Normally silence isn't such a good thing, but in this case the silence was golden. Nathan stroked Haley's fine-smooth-strawberry-smelling hair. It was moments like these that Nathan really knew that he loved this girl.


	17. Surprise Surprise

It was only minutes later when Jake, Peyton, and Charlie arrived with goodies. Which included lots of sweets. Jake had figured that Peyton still had no idea of what happened to Haley with Devin. He wasn't so sure about Charlie though. Because she was dating Tim, it could have leaked out. But if that were true, then Peyton would know and would be going on a rampage right about now.

Jake glanced over at Peyton from inside the kitchen and watched at how graceful her moves were. It was like she was floating on air. She was beautiful, perfect in his eyes, and he always wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

Charlie had quickly stacked the chips and dip on the counter and was ready to call Tim. So this whole thing with Tim was a complete friggin' mystery to even herself. For the years that she had known him, she couldn't stand his ignorance and horniness. But something had tugged at her heart. Or maybe it was just that he was incredibly funny. And funny guys were attractive. Even if they were a bit on the semi-cute-corky-not-all-there-yet-still-likeable side.

Earlier when Tim had called, he sounded a bit worried or stressed. And that scared her a little bit. She needed to know exactly what was going on. She couldn't stand it if he was in the process of breaking up with her.

She rushed to find her cell phone.

Lucas was sitting on the couch talking with Brooke in the living room when Nathan and Haley found them. They seemed happy, and content. And for the first time, Haley realized why they had made that stupid deal. The feelings were really there, even as kids. And that scared them then as it scared then now. They were so close, like best friends. They vowed nothing would come between them. And now, Haley also realized that they were grown up, and needed more in their lives.

Nathan was the one who had taken Haley's hand and dragged her into the living room. Without speaking Haley had obliged.

Now Haley was the one to take his hand and led them over to the loveseats. She figured that now that Luke knew about them to, it didn't matter that no one else knew. All that matter to her at that moment was being with Nathan.

Nathan smirked when he sat down first and pulled her down to him for her to sit upon his lap. She had giggled in the process, making that smirk broaden. He gently slid his arms around her waist and she placed her own arms around his.

He gently whispered into her ear, "I love you-"

Holy shit! Nathan thought to himself, he couldn't tell her know, it was romantic enough. It was definitely the wrong time to tell her, stupid stupid. But it was too late; he had already said it.

"Sorry, what?" Haley asked him leaning back closer to him. Nathan was bewildered. Had she really heard him, but not believed it? But then it hit him. Brooke had laughed right as he spoke those sweet words. Part of Nathan was glad for that. But the other part cursed Brooke.

"Never mind," He smiled in reassurance. She nodded as she leaned back again. Shortly after, Tim had walked through the door.

"Hey man-" Tim stopped when he saw Haley on Nathan's lap, arms around each other. He shouldn't have been surprised. He pretty much knew it all along and they would date each other sooner or later. He would have said something cocky or dumb at this point, but because of the previous engagements, he wasn't really relaxed to do such things. So instead he just smiled and went to go find frantic Charlie.

"You ass!" Charlie yelled while punching Tim in the shoulder, "You gave me such a scare, you dumbass!" She hit him in the arm yet again. Peyton and Jake laughed at the two, and feeling they needed some space decided to mingle in the living room.

Before Charlie could punch Tim in the shoulder for the third time, he caught her arm, "Charlie," He said rather seriously, "Everything's fine," But the look on his face made Charlie think twice about it. "Trust me, okay?" He half smiled at her and when she didn't respond he hugged her.

"Dumbass," she whispered into his chest.

Jake walked hand-in-hand with Peyton into the living room. What he saw he hadn't expected to see. Haley sitting on Nathan's lap, smiles, and limps all around. He couldn't say that he was shocked, because he knew it all along. It was just really all about the matter of time. He smiled to himself; finally, he thought. It's about damn time.

Jake looked over at Peyton whom was pretty much thinking exactly the same thing, and took her to sit next to him on the couch. "About damn time, don't yah think?" Peyton voiced towards Nathan and Haley. Haley rolled her eyes at Peyton, her best friend. She should have figured that Peyton would know. She knew her so well, in and out. She read her like a book. More like a children's book.

"So, as I was saying," Brooke began to speak over them, "College, where are you attending?" She asked Lucas and he smiled really enjoying the company of all his friends.

As Lucas explained his future plans, Nathan began to get the sickening feeling of when the summer would be over. He would be attending college, but Haley would be left behind. He couldn't be without her for a whole year.

But he tried not to worry about it when a fluster Devon ran through the door.

F uck.

What does this basted want now? Nathan thought to himself. Haley tried not to stare him in the eye when she felt his presence near her. Suddenly an angry voice stood up and threatened in Devin's face.

"I thought I told you not to come here," Jake stated quietly yet forcefully. But Devin didn't care, and he voiced his opinion right back.

"I don't care, I need to speak with Haley," But when he turned to face her, Haley was gone and Nathan was getting up after her. "S hit," He breathed and started to walk away from Jake.

But Jake wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed his arm, "You are not going to speak to her got it!" Jake yelled this time, causing the rest of the gang to look up. Peyton as well as Brooke and Lucas were all very confused.

Just then Charlie and Tim came running in. "What's going on?" Lucas asked while glancing back and forth towards his very close friends. Something wasn't right. And it obviously involved Haley. Damn it, it was time for a melt down.

For the first time, Devin realized that he would have to tell Lucas, because no one else seemed to do it. F uck, he thought. He couldn't do it, not without talking to Haley first. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

His fist happily met Jake's face and took off running upstairs in search for Haley.

Time is of the essence 

Nathan ran upstairs following Haley quickly behind. He left Jake to deal with Devin and Luke knowing that was probably the best idea. Boy was he wrong. But he did what he heart told him to do. He had been doing that a lot lately; acting on what his heart told him to do. He never would have thought that he would be here now, rushing to Haley's side, in love with his best friend. It was all so surreal.

He rushed to Haley's side, taking her hand in his, trying to slow down her process of escaping Devin and the rest of the gang. "Haley," He breathed as he stopped her. He could sense the feeling of panic in Haley and he wasn't about to let her go.

Haley stopped to look up a Nathan, her voice hoarse as she answered, "Yeah," She wanted more than ever to pack a bag and leave La Jolla for good. She felt trapped, suffocated, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take the pressure. Nathan tried his best to smile, but it was no use.

"It'll be okay," He reassured her, "Trust me," His words were filled with helplessness in the sense of dread that someday soon he wouldn't be able to comfort Haley like this because of college. But he forced himself not to think about the future and to just focus on the present situation.

Haley nodded but looked away. Something about his expression scared her to the core. And for the first time, she realized that Nathan wouldn't be there for her for long. Just like her instincts wanted her to do, she briskly walked away and headed towards her room.

Nathan felt the coldness from his hands ascend with Haley's departure. He was just about to step in and go after her when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hold it," Nathan turned around and put his hand on Devin's shoulder. "Not so fast," But Devin didn't care and went on his way towards Haley's room.

Peyton ran towards Jake checking to make sure he was still okay and that his face was still beautiful. Jake seemed to be okay, just majorly upset with Devin and with the pain from his knuckles. Peyton did what she could by holding on to Jake.

Charlie turned to Tim after knowing that Jake was okay, "Damn it Tim, you knew about this!" She yelled and smacked him in the arm again. Why she put up with Tim's B.S. she will never know, but she did and for some reason she kept coming back for more.

By this time Lucas was more confused than ever. What he had just witnessed was something that had to take time to process in his mind. Okay so his close friend Devin, smacked Jake in the face, with the concern of…Haley.

F uck.

"What the f uck is going on?" Lucas finally voiced confusion still completely filled inside of him. Jake stood as tall as possible with a hand around Peyton. He knew that he had to say something. But what was the real dilemma. The room filled with silence as Jake glanced over at Tim and Tim to Charlie. But Charlie didn't know so she shrugged.

Brooke stood protectively close to Lucas while the silence deafened the group. This was seriously killing her and when she turned her head towards the wall clock, she realized it had hardly been a minute of stillness. "Answer the man damn it!" Brooke yelled out startling the others.

Jake knew that this was his que, "Lucas, you should know that…well that Devin hurt Haley," He knew that wasn't the best way to open up, but it had to be said. Lucas lunged forward towards Jake in utter shock but was held back by Brooke.

"What do you mean, Jake!" Lucas yelled again holding on tight to Brooke, she just as shocked and anxious as him. Jake cringed when he explained the entire story to Lucas and the rest of the gang. Something he wished he never had to do. But it came and it came quick and hard.

Haley hurriedly discarded clothes from her closet, which were now all sprawled out on her bed, and was now working on her dresser drawers. She didn't have time to think. Thinking was something that she didn't have time for. Acting on her 'fight or flight' response was what she was now in the middle of doing. Packing her bags of her favorite attires as quickly as she could while unknowingly, Nathan was trying to stop Devin.

"Nathan, let go," Devin threatened but it was no use. Nathan wasn't going to budge from his spot in front of Haley's bedroom door. "Nathan, move or I'm going to have to go postal, on your ass!" Devin lifted his arm up in a threatening gesture hoping that Nathan would back down and let him pass.

But Nathan wasn't a hussy. There was no chance in hell he was going to allow Devin to talk to Haley. Not after what he did to her, not after the way he behaved and then scampered away like a puss.

Nathan took a hold of Devin's arm before he could take a swing, "Devin," He said in a cold, harsh tone, "Do you realize who you are dealing with?" Devin grunted his teeth, he didn't want to deal with Nathan of course but yet here he was in his way.

"What is going on between you and Haley anyways?" Devin prided, it was awkward to him why Nathan was becoming so defensive. "I thought you two have been at each other's throats since...well since I met you both," Nathan didn't know how to answer that question, so he didn't and stared him dead on.

"Wait a minute," Devin smiled mischievously for a moment forgetting about his intensions to talk to Haley. "Are you in love with her?" And with that comment he began to laugh. How absurd was that?

Because of his obnoxious laughter, it angered Nathan more than thought possible. And if it were possible, steam would be coming out from Nathan's nose and ears. But he refused to do anything just yet; he needed to calm down before beating the s hit out of Devin.

And just as Nathan preferred, Devin stopped laughing, "Or wait," He started again, " could you two be f uck buddies?" And this time there was more laughing. More laughing and more punching.

Nathan couldn't believe the nerve of Devin. How dare he! Nathan threw another punch his way before he realized that Haley was alone by herself and that was not a good thing.

Devin did his best to block Nathan's fist and ran under him making his way through Haley's room. Damn, Nathan though as he ran in after Devin.

Nathan walked in to see Haley zipping up a small suitcase. He wasn't sure where or what her plan was, but he knew he had to stop her. Or go with her. But then he remembered Devin and saw that she was talking with him.

"Haley, I need you to listen," He said rather sweetly, which angered Nathan even more so than he already was at that point. Haley bit the side of her lip looking down towards the carpet.

Nathan walked over to Haley, putting his arm protectively around her. In return she held on to his tight muscular body. Nathan would have smiled and kissed her neck right there if Devin hadn't been in front of them. So he had to act brutal, and didn't smile. Haley finally, now with the help of Nathan and his warm close powerfully built body, she had to courage to speak with Devin.

"What is it?" Haley asked softly.

Devin cleared his throat, "I came here to apologize-"

"You have a funny way of showing it," Nathan interrupted, remembering Devin's threats towards him. But Devin didn't give a shi t about Nathan so he rolled his eyes and continued.

"What I did was wrong, I just couldn't help myself," He bent closer to her, hoping that she would forgive him. "So, can you forgive me?" He tried again with his sweet voice. Damn how Nathan hated that sound. It was pathetic really.

They all paused for a moment, waiting for Haley to decide and speak her mind. Nathan looked down, kissed the top of her pretty head, and wrapped the second arm around her waist.

"You two really are in love aren't you," Devin voiced really disgustedly towards Nathan. But now Nathan didn't care and had a smug smile plastered on his pretty boy face. For the first time since Devin arrived, Haley smiled. And all it took for Haley to voice her opinion was that one simple comment. And success, she was ready to speak.

"Devin, you're going to Duke right? For college I mean," She started off slowly and waited till he nodded yes. "Alright then. For the time being, I do understand your apology, but for some reason I just cant accept it. Not yet at least. So please don't take it the wrong way. And I hope you have a good life at Duke," She started walking out towards the door with Nathan's hand in hers.

It was simple for the time being. Haley was confident that Nathan loved her with Devin's snide remark. And when Nathan didn't protest, she was on cloud nine.

Until she reached the bottom of the stairs.


	18. Those Three Little Words

_Take A Ride of Your Life….……_

Everyone thinks that at the age of 17 you are still an adolescent, but for Haley James, it felt as if she were ten years older. It was different for her, though, for she grew up with her over-bearing older brother and his friends. For as long as she can remember, there was never a moment when she didn't enjoy acting older. She was exposed to more difficult and interesting things as well as people. And she didn't regret a single moment when she had to suffer through these frighten yet exciting situations.

Haley James drove down the highway of interstate 8, her destination, nowhere in particular. By driving it allowed Haley to think about her life and her future. And she hadn't done much driving in a long while. She seemed to have forgotten that she lived in the best place in sunny California. And she seemed to have forgotten about herself.

San Diego was more than what people said it to be. It was vast, green, beautiful, bursting with people and things to do. But it was also peaceful, serene, and the best place to meet the perfect people. Haley needed this drive to clear her head of so many things that were on her mind lately.

'_We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves_?' Haley turned the volume up louder to the sounds of Switchfoot on the radio. It was crazy to know that the group went to University of San Diego and were now big stars. But that wasn't the reason she enjoyed their music.

The lyrics really seemed to mean something to her. She really did believe that she was supposed to live for so much more than she had been, and that along the way she had become sidetracked.

She rolled down the windows to her Jaguar, now fully blasting up the music.

'_Maybe we've been livin' with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, _

_We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah'_

Haley breathed in the beautiful fresh San Diego air. What a beautiful place San Diego really was and never before had she taken the time to realize it. Haley marveled at the beautiful scenery, she couldn't believe how much she had taken for granted. She was rich and she had the greatest brother and the best boyfriend in the world.

She smiled again, now with more happiness than she had a week ago. It seemed so long ago that Devin had slipped out of her live when really it wasn't. She had wished for greater things for Devin, but now he was a lost cause. Ever since that moment when Haley hopped down the stairs to see Lucas and Sheriff Daniels standing there, Haley had been relieved. It felt like a ton of brings hat been lifted off her shoulders.

Flashback 

"Lucas?"_ Haley questioned, a little worried. She knew that Devin had made a big mistake and that he shouldn't get away with what he did, but the images of her friendship with him stuck her so that she couldn't bear to have him put away. And he did apologize. _

_Nathan gently squeezed her hand in reassurance, as he stood tall behind her. _"Is everything okay?"_ That's when he realized why Haley's voice was a bit shaky and why she had paused in the middle of the staircase. _"Sheriff Daniels,"_ Nathan smiled and slightly nodded. Nathan's mother had been a good friend of the Sheriff for as long as he could remember, and he also knew him because of all his late night parties. _

_It then hit him that he was there for Devin, and for some reason, he was slightly troubled. Devin and he had been great friends for the longest time, and now, because of his stupid actions with his fantasy of Haley, their came dire consequences. _

_He wasn't going to let his past friendship with Devin to interfere with his fateful events now, Devin was beyond help, and he was sure that Haley wasn't going to help him either. _

"Haley, I think we should speak with Mr. Devin Roberts," _The sheriff voiced with a small smile. But Haley wouldn't budge. Her glance at Lucas caused her to be in a trance. Lucas hadn't moved. It was time, Luke thought, that Devin be held accountable for his actions. It didn't matter now that he was his tight buddy. He had hurt Haley, and no one was going to get away with it. _

_Haley wished it could have been that easy. She wished that she could step aside and allow Devin to be handcuffed and taken away. Yeah, he made a gigantic mistake, and he should pay for it. But Haley was not that kind of person. She could allow Devin's future to be thrashed because of a fault that he realized he shouldn't have done. She wasn't going to deny that she felt hatred towards Devin at the moment, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he were to go to jail. So, because this feeling, she allowed herself to speak up. _

"Look, sheriff, I don't think it's really necessary," _She was still glancing at her brother while speaking. _"The boy made a mistake, and he has apologized,"_ Haley was now speaking towards the sheriff, _"I think maybe this whole situation was blown out of proportion," _Haley knew very well that it hadn't, but she couldn't help her mouth running off. _"Sorry for the trouble," _the man didn't look to convinced and Luke really wasn't pleased. _

"Are you sure Miss?" _Haley nodded quickly and waited until the man turned to Luke, _"If anything comes up you can just give me a call," _Haley watched as Lucas nodded and the sheriff walked passed her group of on looking friends and out the door. _

_Everyone stood speechless at what they had just witnessed, and what they could have witnessed. Nathan was considerably confused at Haley's turn of events and when she let go of his hand and ran back upstairs to talk to Devin._

_He was still there in Haley's bedroom where they had left him. He seemed to be in shock. _"I'm assuming you heard?" _Haley proceeded while she crossed her arms over her shoulders, and waited for him to nod. _"You realize what you did was serious, and that at any moment, I could have you locked up?" _Haley waited for him to speak, but he was still silent and tranquil. _ "Maybe you should think before doing next time. And if there is a next time, with anyone," _Haley began to threaten_, "I wont be so forgiving," _And with that, she turned her back and began to walk out of the room. _

"Haley?" _She heard Devin finally speak, _"Thanks," _Haley didn't look back as she nodded and walked down the stairs to met up with the rest of her friends. _

_As she walked down the stairs, she was immediately filled with confidence and poise in her life. She had learned from the unfortunate experience and was ready to move on with the next. She smiled as she walked straight into Nathan's warm muscular arms. _

_A few days after that day, Devin left town with little to say, and it was a quiet departure. He was so thankful for Haley that he hadn't pressed charges. He was going to have a nice life at Duke, and he was going to regret for the rest of his life the way he ended it with his friends. But with every action, comes consequences._

_End of Flashback_

Haley was fully prepared to talk to Lucas about what had happened, but it hadn't come. At least not yet. So this drive was part of her way of becoming one with herself. It was scary to think that the summer was closely coming to an end and school would be starting up again. She knew that the relationship she had with Nathan was so different from what either of them had been through, and that he loved her, even if he hadn't actually voiced it yet. And she was in love with him. She knew it, that moment she woke up next to him, the moment he begged for her to stay with him.

It had been perfect since that day when Devin left; Haley had discovered that Luke and Brooke were beginning to date, and that Tim and Charlie were madly in love. It was crazy to know that Tim had fallen in love and that it had been with her good friend. And Peyton and Jake who she already knew where in love, who had announced that fact to everyone.

But there was still that fact that Haley hadn't told Nathan she was in love with him. She had tried so many times, but she was afraid of getting hurt because of the near ending summer.

Haley sighed as she began to listen to the next song that had appeared on the radio.

_Wishing on a shooting star  
But dreams alone won't get you far  
Can't deny your feelings anymore  
The world is waiting right outside your door  
What are you waiting for?_

Come on, here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life?  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life  
The ride of your life

In your heart, you know what must do  
You've only got yourself to answer to  
Don't let fear of fallen hold you down  
Your spirit's flying high above the clouds  
You're glory bound

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready, for the ride of your life  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life

You are on your way no looking back  
There's no future living in the past  
You're free at last yeah  
You're free at last

Come on here's your chance  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
Are you ready for the ride of your life yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
Get ready for the ride of your life  
Ride of your life

Come on, come on get ready  
Yea, yea, yea  
Your dreams are riding on the wind  
Just reach out and pull them in  
Get ready for the ride of your life

This was the comfort song that all Haley needed to realize that time was now, and that she wont be able to get back the day. For yesterday was history, and that this day will be gone, and will to be history.

It was time, she told herself as she sat up straight and put her right turn signal on to exit the freeway. She drove hard, and she drove fast now knowing her destination. Quickly she made her turns, stopped at red lights, and speed down the streets till she arrived. She was filled with energy now, knowing that she couldn't waist a minute.

She swiftly parked, nearly jumped out of her car and ran up the steps to the door. She was thankful that he arrived after the second ring of the bell and dropped her purse as she walked inside without words.

The door was quickly closed, and making sure not to waist any more time, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her lips to meet his fiercely. He didn't protest and in turn slide his hands down the small of Haley's back, lifting her shirt slightly for him to touch her soft, smooth skin.

Nathan," Haley moaned into his mouth, causing Nathan to over heat. He smirked with joy as they abruptly ambled towards Nathan's room. With every step, Nathan had left marks along Haley's neck as she ferociously squeezed on his biceps.

The finally made it towards the bed, Nathan now sitting with Haley standing in between his legs. Kissing down his jaw line, Haley began to remove his shirt. Without words he obeyed.

Now shirtless, as he had done so many times before with her, he untied the knot from Haley's pink alter, slowly moved the now loose straps down, and kissed her now exposed chest above her breasts.

Haley moaned with pleasure and allowed her hands to find the button to Nathan's pants. With ease, she unbuttoned them, and slowly unzipped his jeans. Haley slightly giggled at the touch of Nathan's tongue on her stomach.

Nathan quickly wiggled out of his pants, and was no determined to relieve Haley from that black skirt. Before he could let his hands move like clockwork, Haley leaned on him, pushing him back on the bed. Haley crawled on top of his body, with now in her black strapless bra, and her frilly black skirt. Nathan was now back to her skirt, slipping it roughly down her smooth fully lotion-ed legs.

Quickly, while turning Haley over making him the aggressor, he reached into his drawer by his beside to take out a condom. Now all that was left where their undergarments.

Before it could go any further, with Haley's breath rapidly inhaling and exhaling she spoke, "I love you," for the first time. Nathan stopped to look into her eyes, not believing his ears. And when she smiled at his shocked expression Nathan knew his ears had not deceived him.

Haley was content with the fact that Nathan had not said it back. She knew he would come around. So it didn't bother her as she continued to stroke his rough chest. She hoped that it hadn't ruined the moment and she gently pressed her lips to his nipple.

The silence had now been filled with his words, "I love you too, Haley," He kissed the top of her head making her smile into his chest. Haley couldn't deny that she was relieved and that she had never been happier than in this moment. After a brief moment of a hiatus, they began again with their proceedings.


	19. After All The Try Agains

Haley woke up in the evening later that same day, and she found herself wrapped up in Nathan's embrace. As she breathed in, Nathan began to stir. With her eyes closed, Haley brightly smiled.

"Hey," Nathan whispered, noticing that she was awake as well. He smiled as she opened her eyes to face him. Thoughts of the words that were exchanged earlier now appeared on his face as he smiled, "morning," Haley quietly giggled.

"Evening," she corrected while snuggling closer. He half chuckled as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. They lingered for a moment listening to the crickets outside before speaking, "Nathan…" Haley voiced. Her head on Nathan's chest and her hand intertwined with his.

"I know," he finished and smiled while stroking his hand in and out of Haley's embrace. "I love you," He looked into her big brown eyes and said it again, " God, I love you so much," he now lifted their hands to his lips, tenderly kissing the back of Haley's hand.

Haley licked her lips, "I never thought this day would come," She confessed, "I never thought I would be here, feeling these emotions." Nathan listening intently, feeling the same way. "I don't want to loose you, Nate," she ended in a whisper.

Nathan slowly sighed, knowing what she meant. "Shh," he reassured, putting Haley at ease, "You won't," He breathed, and he believed his words. He wouldn't loose Haley, ever.

"But-" She sounded terrified of having to say it.

"I _promise_," Nathan interjected before she could continue. His words were pure and true. His promises now meant something, and Haley was now silent. She let those words wash over her as sleep began to overcome her. And for the rest of that evening they stay in that bed, in each other's arms, knowing fully well what was to come in a week, and hoping against hope, they would be able to survive it.

_Inside The Beautiful………………_ _Haley's POV_

I reluctantly woke up from my peaceful slumber with Nathan. I hadn't planned on leaving when I did, but I had a feeling that Mom was going to be home, and I needed to enlighten her with new essentials. I also left for the reason that if I began to get to comfortable lying in bed with Nathan, it would be harder to say goodbye when the time came.

He was lying peacefully asleep when I slipped into one of his over large button down kaki shirts. I knew that if he were to awaken and see the empty side of the bed that used to be occupied by myself, he would be hurt confused and all of the above. So I left him a little note with hearts doodled all around it.

I slipped on some of Nathan's jeans as well. I don't exactly know why, because I could see my pink halter and skirt waiting on the floor patiently for me. I breathed in the smell of Nathan as I slipped on my flip-flops.

I reached the door, grabbed my purse, and walked out towards my car. It wasn't until I reached my jaguar that it was fanatically dark outside. What time is it? I wondered as I put the keys in ignition.

'_Whoa! I like that!_

_Whoa ooh whoa ooh whoa ooh whoa  
I like that  
I like that  
_

I jumped to the sound of Houston's I like that. I had forgotten I was in such a rush to get to Nathan that I didn't even bother to turn off the stereo. I smiled as I turned the station to, believe it or not, country. I normally wasn't a big fan of country music, but I just had a feeling that today was a good time to listen to it.

It's weird how that worked out for me too.

'_After all the might-have-beens,  
The close and distant calls  
After all the try-agains,  
Don't be afraid to fall' _

I listened to the sounds of Leann Rhymes gorgeous voice, and I began to understand her words.

_  
'We're on the side of angels after all.  
Every time you touch me,  
Don't you feel it too?'_

I smiled, these lines made me think of Nathan, and when each time he touches me, I feel it. Whatever 'it' is. _  
_

'_Heaven only knows  
Why this took so long  
But only Heaven knows  
A love is right or wrong'_

My smile slightly faded. Why had my relationship with Nathan taken so long? But I laughed at myself; oh course, only heaven knows why. _'On the side of angels,  
On the side of angels, after all'_

It was funny, because usually I don't relate my life to music, but this day had caused me to become someone else. And for a moment I was afraid that I had become someone different.

I finally pulled up in my driveway, and when I noticed my mom's Mercedes Benz in my garage space. I new my instincts were always right. I quickly jogged up towards the porch hoping I could ease myself in unnoticed. But I had no such luck, and as I was trying to be as quiet as ever with my tiptoeing, my mother called out to me.

"Haley! Where were you _this_ time!" She grilled me. "You never care about anyone else's feelings, we were all worried."

I wasn't going to put up with this anymore. I wasn't going to have her treat me this way. And I wasn't going to allow her to get to me like she always did.

I was trotting back towards the stairs when I felt her cold clammy hand on my forearm. "And worst of all, I was terribly fearful," That I wasn't prepared for. Yeah, another lecture on how my etiquette skills where failing. Or another reason to tell me I'm a disappointment. But not that, and it made me freeze.

I had no comebacks.

And without my comebacks, I was silent. Afraid.

Troubled.

What was that supposed to mean? That she was finally going to let her guard down? That she was finally accepting me as her daughter? That she actually loved me?

Could that be possible?

I gasped, "What?" I asked in sheer confusion. This woman always had a new ploy up her sleeve, what was it this time? "What does that mean?" I looked her up and down, my face scrunched into perplexity.

She finally let go of my arm and spoke rather softly, "You gave me quit a scare, Haley," I breathed in her words. But for some reason I didn't buy it.

"Great mom, just great," I say sarcastically as I make my way to the second step of the stairs. She quickly followed me.

"Haley Eliz-" I was, in no way, going to let her call out my middle name like that again. Not three times in one night. I quickly turned around to interrupt her.

"Stop!" I said exasperated, "Just stop." I should have been surprised when she glared me down.

"Now look," She points at me with her aged finger, "I'm trying to have a descent conversation with you, so shut it and let me speak," I grinded my teeth together, waiting until the moment I could escape. I stayed quiet, allowing her to finish, "I was worried about you, dear. You gave me quite a scare."

I huffed, "So now, you admit that you care?" She nodded as if it were obvious. "Well, perfect timing dumbass!" I yelled for the first time in her ear, not being able to stop myself. And I continued to yell, not letting her speak until I was finished, "After _all_ these _years_, when you _should_ have cared, you _didn't!_ And now, when I don't need you, when I'm doing _great _on my own, you think its time to care?"

I couldn't even look at her while I turned around to run up the stairs. I really wasn't in the mood to hear her shrilly voice lecture me again.


	20. My Everything

Nathan's POV 

"Haley," I moaned as I turned over, expecting to feel her warm body next to mine. I was disappointed when it was cold and empty. I was not worried, just dissatisfied. I loved walking up to Haley, and her beautiful smile. Never before had I taken such an interest in watching her smile, but it seemed like the more we were together, the more I took notice of these little things. I never understood, the meaning behind 'the little things always count', until now.

I sighed, getting up to slip my boxer's on and in doing so, I discovered the note. I chuckled to myself when I saw the pictures of hearts all around the page.

'Nate-

Sorry I had to go. Trust me, if I could stay, I would. (Smiles) But my mom is back in town, and I'm going to need to help her with Lucas and the packing, unfortunately. (Frowns) I know we have talked about this so many times, but a part of my feels like I'm keeping you away from what's out there, and I don't want you to regret being with me. I know I know…don't 'Oh-Haley' me. (Smiles) I will call you in the morning.

Love you

-Your Hales'

I know this must sound anomalous, but I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I couldn't help but be gloomy at the chilling truth to her words, yet be idyllic at Haley's pathetic attempt at humor. I don't know why, but I smiled at the time while folding the paper and sticking it in my sock drawer.

Don't ask me why.

Part of my glee was the fact that she had written _'Your Hales,' _and I hadn't realized that I was, that she belonged to me. But then I began to feel that sickening reaction when I remembered that we now had so little time to spend together.

I lied back down on my bed, a weight the size of the world firmly placed amongst my shoulders. I was utterly confused.

I knew that if I were to maintain this long distance relationship, one of us was bound to get hurt. Could the weekends be enough? Could, in that time, one of us snap, cheat, and forget what the other person solemnly means to us? Even if that weren't to happen, I know that there would be a quite a huge expanse. For going to NYU was not close enough for me.

But then how was I supposed to let her go? She was my everything. I could barely go hours without being within touching distance, let alone seconds without thinking about her. She was, in fact, a piece of me. If I were to let her go, I would be letting myself go, letting myself to break in two, and suffer. Not only did she have my heart, she _was _my heart.

Without her I would be nothing.

God, I turned into such a sap. I laughed to myself at that moment because I didn't care now. I had her now, and that was all that mattered. Although, the real dilemma was being able to have her forever.

I put my head to rest on my hands, breathing in and out slowly as to not work myself up over it, again. It was so hard for me to decide, even though I already promised her we would be together forever and always, but I knew that on some level she understood that that could never be truly possible.

I contemplated myself to sleep that night, hoping that by morning I would have the answer.

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone buzzing to outkast. I tried to immediately spring into action, however, I was dead tired and I had a bit of a struggle. I fell over the tangled covers, ending up having to crawl over to my jeans to reach into the pocket. I hurriedly scrambled for the phone and just barely received the call.

"Hello?" I asked rapidly breathing in and out. It was quite a little work out. I tried my best to stop and focus on Haley and her sultry voice; time was of the essence.

"Did you go for a run?" She asked me sincerely and I had to laugh. How ridiculous would it sound if I told her no, I was just going after the phone? Yeah, I was really going to allow my girlfriend to laugh hysterically at me. Please.

"Yeah, I always go for a jog now," I pause. Where was this coming from," You know, need to keep the figure," Knowing no one could see, I didn't care, I smirked anyways. I was proud of my body, as macho sounding as that is. But then my smile faded. I was lying to my girlfriend.

And that was never good.

Okay so it was just a little fib, what were to happen if it becomes more intense? I begin to shift from my left foot to my right. "Nathan?" She questioned me realizing I was acting slightly abnormal.

"Yeah?" I struggled a bit, then when I realized how silly I was. "How are you?" I asked my voice sounding calmer.

"What?" She questioned me confusedly, "No, what are you wearing this morning?" She dramatically gasped making me to roll my eyes. I wasn't all about sex. Not now anyway. "Sorry," She began feeling guilty for my silence.

"No, don't be," I softened, "I'm just tired," I sighed while sitting at my desk chair. "And a little aggravated," I knew she was smiling at what I meant. She knew me very well, which was somewhat scary, "I woke up and you weren't there," I pouted wanting to make her giggle. Instead I opened a can of worms.

"Better get used to it," She sighed making that weight on my shoulders even heavier. I wanted to pound the wall, but instead, thinking it best not, I decided against it.

"Haley can we not get into this now?" I questioned getting up from my chair, beginning to pace back in forth in my room. "I thought we went over this already, about a couple hundred times," I told her, not happy with her comment. She wasn't making this easier for me, and it just hurt that she couldn't see that.

"I know, sorry it's just, my mom she really knows how to irk me." As she tells me this, I know that she is on the verge of a breakdown. I can't stand to hear her like this without me there. "She's horrible Nate!" She cried through the mouth piece.

I softly in a reassuring tone asked, "What did she do?" I heard a few sniffles and muffles before she spoke up again.

"She told me she had always loved me unconditionally and always will." I waited and waited and waited until I realized that that was it. "Nathan," she whined in my hear, "How could she do this to me?" She questioned and I began to think.

"_How could she tell you she loves her baby girl_?" I questioned. I figured she nodded her head so I continued, "Listen Baby, I understand. It's never easy with parents," I nodded at my mirror reflection. "Just try not to let her get to you,"

"Okay," She sniffled again. Silence.

"So you and Luke packing up a heavy load?" I decided it was nice to change the subject. It seemed to work very well. Her voice fully came back as she began to describe the crazy things that she had to do for him.

"It's crazy because I didn't even think he had that much crap," I laughed with her, "It's all too weird though," She confessed and I prayed that it would go into that direction again. I was finally back in high spirits, I didn't want to start feeling miserable. "I mean I knew the time would come when you guys would all leave, but now it just seems so surreal." I began to worry, for I wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going. "Nate, please don't hate me," I sighed, preparing myself for the worst.

"I promise, Baby," I said with ease.

"Don't ever forget me okay?" This had thrown me off guard, I was prepared for her to tell me she didn't want a long distance relationship, but I wasn't prepared for her to say something as tear jerking as that.

She began to bawl over the phone, telling me repeatedly that she didn't want to lose me, and that she wished she could be in my arms forever. I cringed yet said the same. It was becoming harder, but I knew this day would come.

"God, I won't. I promise," I told her again, "I promise," I repeated; it wasn't until I felt a cold sharp like pain land on the one hand I had resting on my lap. I looked down to notice a tear had fallen from my eyes.


	21. This Is Not The End

This is Not The End………………

Haley's POV

"Knock knock," I heard the faint words from the halfway opened front door. I looked up from my magazine and was too stunned to say anything. It was him; he was finally home. I blinked wordlessly as I watched him come forward with a small smile planted on his face. At the time I wasn't sure how I felt about him being home finally. I mean because of all the times he could have been home, he picks now, the day before his son is moving to New York for college, to saunter into this house.

"What? No hello, Daddy?" He tried to joke, but I was still to stunned to say anything. I stayed put while he walked closer to me, putting his keys and wallet down on the end table of the living room couch. "Haley?" He questioned, "Is that my baby girl?" He sat down next to me on the couch, which angered me. It was now when I had the ability to speak.

"Jacob," I hissed standing up, "you've made a huge mistake coming back today." I glared my eyes down, hoping he would see how serious I was. When it didn't faze him I spoke up again, "Why are you even here to begin with?" I fold my arms across my chest.

He sighed at me, figuring that I wasn't old enough to understand. "You know that it's impolite to use my first name while speaking with me?" I kept silent, waiting for him to answer my question and also trying to forget about his jab. When he notices my seriousness he finally answers, "Look, I'm here to see Lucas off," he stands up next to me.

I scoff at him, now unfolding my arms and throwing my magazine down on the coffee table. Terrible timing, I kept screaming in my head. My dad never was keen with his timing. In fact, he had the worst timing ever thought possible. He noticed my infuriation while I began to walk towards the kitchen and follows me.

"Haley," he stressed my name, "Look, I'm here now, okay? Isn't that what matters?" Before I could open my mouth to object he begins again, "I came here to see my son off for college, now where is he?"

I slammed a cup I had in my hand down on the counter. The way he spoke made it seem as if we should have been here, waiting for his appearance. I roll my eyes at him while I turn around to open the refrigerator door. I can hear his lack of patience with me with the tap of his feet. I turned around as slow as possible, hoping to irk my father even more. When he gives me that look of ingratitude I knew that I should stop being a brat.

"Lucas went to go hang with his friends one last time at Nathan's, and mom's out shopping for some of Lucas' last minute things," I throw out nonchalantly while I pour myself a glass of milk. With just my eyes I stare up at him. It was now that I noticed his repentance for missing him, but it was quickly covered up when he took a jab at me.

"You're not joining them like always?" He asked truly shocked. I guess he remembered that part of my childhood. Big whoop. I shook my head. "You know Haley, I'm proud, you finally found a gang of your own," He smiled at me but I didn't say anything. I took a sip of my milk and went back into the living room. My father wasn't my favorite person at the moment.

I wanted to spend time altogether with them, but I knew this was Luke's time to hang out, and like a good sister I was, I gave him his time. Even though Nathan was going to be there.

"Okay, so I get the cold shoulder, that is to be expected," he says somewhat to himself but loud enough for me to hear. I turned around with a scowl on my face. My dad knew how to irk me; he knew how to get me to speak up. Why was he even here, why was it so important, now of all days?

"You don't have a right to be proud of me," I say cynically ready to yell my heart out. I took a deep breath in, which game him the opportunity to butt in and explain.

"Haley Elizabeth!" I cringed, just like my mother used to yell at me. "How dare you say that to me! After everything I've given you? I've been busting my ass to give you and your brother the perfect home life. To give you whatever you wanted. So don't tell me that I have no right to be proud!"

I know what he means; I know that he worked hard for all of us, but for some reason that just wasn't enough for us. I lick my lips before I open my mouth again for they have suddenly become tremendously dry.

"You may have given us what we wanted," I say slowly, trying to sound sincere this time and not just angry. "But you forgot about the things we _needed_," I paused to watch his face, hoping he would understand what I meant. I could tell he was trying to decipher m y words, but it was taking longer than I had expected. "They should both be home soon." I said quietly and turned away to head for the stairs.

I don't know if I was thankful, or disappointed that he didn't follow me.

Nathan's POV

I laughed again at another one of Tim's lame jokes to cheer us up. I know it sounds girly, but it was true. We were all saddened by the fact that we would be splitting apart, and that our generation of friendship was almost at its end. I knew I would always count on Luke to be there with me, we both applied and been accepted to the same college, which I was thankful for.

We all knew we had a lot ahead of us, and that, as girly as it sounds, we would stay friends forever. At least, we had all hoped for that. But somewhere down the line I knew that it wasn't going to last forever. For, forever is quite a long time.

Jake gave me an assuring smile from across the room. I had a feeling he knew what I was thinking. But I was no longer worried about it, in fact I felt better with myself that I had finally come to a conclusion. That question no longer lingered in my head; I knew what I had to do even if it could destroy everything I have ever worked for. But it was the right thing to do, for both of us. 

I looked over at Lucas hoping to see some sort of emotion inside him. It was his last night, he and Maureen where going to drive down to the airport and then off to New York to move him in. He seemed okay, as far as I could tell, but I knew something was bothering him.

"Something wrong, man?" I asked him; while Jake and Tim began there own conversation. I could tell he was struggling to get it out. "Luke?"

"It's just," He shook his head, "I dunno, I guess I never expected us to be here. You know the point in our lives where we are all going to separate. I thought it would never come, and I guess it's well, surreal." I nod, fully comprehending the meaning of his words. Suddenly he shot me a curve ball.

"Did you always have a thing for Haley?" He asked me with his brooding eyes. I sighed, how would I tell him without him acting weird about it? When I didn't answer he laughed. "Hey, Nate. I'd understand it actually. It actually makes a lot more sense now." He laughs again.

When I see the smile on his face, his words, 'Haley deserves better' had begun to scream in my head. I figured he still felt the same way. But just when I thought I knew everything, he threw another crazy one at me.

"You know, you deserve Haley and she deserves you," I furrowed my brows up at him. What made him change his mind about this? "I always knew that it'd be you that she would fall for. I mean not completely but…you know maybe it was just my wishful thinking that got you two together."

I was about to choke, the news was literally about to kill me. I figured Lucas saw my shocked expression when he laughed again. By this time Tim and Jake began to listen in.

"Don't sound so shocked man, I know I was upset when I found out it was true and that it was actually happening. But I was just trying to protect my little sister; I wanted her to be unscathed from the evils of this world," He laughed at his own foolish words, "But I realized that you were the best fit for her." This is when I began to feel distressed, and when he genuinely smiled at me. "I know you have a big decision to make too, but whatever you decide, I know you have your best intentions for her." He paused watching me frown, "And I appreciate it," I looked back up finally realizing that Lucas never thought low of me, that I always was a good guy, and that I was good enough for anyone that I truly loved.

"Thanks, man," I began, "And the truth is, yeah, I have always had feelings for Haley. I just always thought that she was too good for me, and that she did deserve better, sometimes I still do, and some part of me was afraid. But the truth is, now, that I have her still I'm afraid." I gave them my true solemn face, and right away I knew that they had understood. "I love her so much, it hurts,"

"So why isn't she here with us tonight like always?" Tim asked confused at this. Jake and I both shrugged. I mean I was just as confused myself, she was always here with us, whenever there was a party or a get together. When it was, the Fandom Five. My face began to drop. I knew I shouldn't have felt this way, but I did. I missed Devin; I missed the friendship we all shared. I just wish it never had to end they way it had. But I guess everything is meant for a reason.

I had learned that by being with Haley.

"She shocked me by saying it was my time, and that she didn't want to get in the way of that," Lucas told us, in a rather regretful tone. "I think she always thought I was annoyed by her hanging out with us. Well sometimes it did, but not always. I just wish she realized that now is when I would want her here with us."

It grew silent between us, and I'm assuming we had all thought of the same thing. Thought of flashbacks of when we were all together, happy, carefree, and even troubled and wounded. But then like the saying goes, 'all good things must come to an end.' And so it did.

And with a promise to Lucas I told him I would see him in the morning and we all gave our manly hugs and advised to always keep in touch.


	22. Good Luck

Haley's POV  
I tried my hardest to focus on the article in front of me, but these back to school ads weren't really helping me with my moods. I already had to deal with enough and to have to see an ad every third page of Seventeen Magazine really started to piss me off. .

Maybe it wasn't just the annoying ads that unnerved me. My mind kept going back to thoughts of my father. I was so frustrated with his timing. Everything seemed content, not necessarily perfect, but comfortable. And then he had to show up. I was worried for Lucas; I knew he was going to take it worse than I had, and he was going to turn his cold shoulder against him. Just when Lucas felt comfortable enough with the fact that his father was a work-a-holic, Dad had to come.

I sighed, trying to ease my irritation. Maybe Luke will just be pleased that our dad finally came to his senses, I thought. But my body slumped when I realized that it was just my wishful thinking, and that Luke wasn't going to let him off the hook. What did he want anyway? I questioned my ceiling. A part of me was nervous; I was torn between wanting Luke to come home, and staying away from him. I didn't know why I was so worked up about this though, I mean it really wasn't my place to act for Lucas, or was it?

I rolled my eyes, my irritation growing by the minute. My mind was beginning to drift there again, and I couldn't face the fact that I knew very well what Nathan's decision was and how he was going to stick by it. The whole world practically new what his choice was going to be. I wasn't as important as college. No girl was. I just needed to cope with that fact, deal with it and find someone else to fill the void of space that Nathan should be occupying. I was bitter; I knew I would be for a long time. Why had I given myself to him when I knew from the beginning that it was going to only end badly? I knew he was going to college, why did I just keep my lips away? I knew these were just rhetorical questions, but I had answered them in my head anyway. One, I was completely attracted to his bad boy persona even when he was cocky. Two, it was because he was so damn loveable once you got past his stonewall.

I smiled at the thought of him touching me with his lips.

I wanted to fall into a never-ending sleep with those images of Nathan and his lips, but I had suddenly heard voices from below. And those voices weren't to pleased.

Lucas was home.

I knew it wasn't my business, but I wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, maybe throw in a comment every now and then to defend Luke and me. I slowly edged towards the bottom of the stairs, forcing all my senses to listen.

"Damn it Maureen. Haley is not just a child. You should give her more credit." My ears perked up to the mentioning of my name. A part of me was rejoicing that Luke wasn't home yet. I wasn't sure my stomach could take the low down. I shook that thought from my mind and gazed closer to the conversation between my parents, something I barely witnessed.

"Jacob! I tried to get through to her, I tell her how much I love her and what do I get? The cold shoulder! And do you want to know why? Because you coddle her too damn much!" I cringe at the way she says that. She doesn't even realize that he isn't around to do that. I knew I should have been more understanding with her, but she just didn't understand. Neither of them did.

"Well somebody had too." I huff at that statement and I can tell by the tone of his voice that that subject is over with. "God Maureen, how dare you do this to me while I've been working my-"

"Damn you Jacob! You care so much about your job that forgot about your son's graduation! How could you be that wrapped up in something so meaningless? Lucas is your only son!" Just at that precise moment, the door slammed shut and I spotted Lucas standing in the entryway, and all was silent.

"Hey Lucas," I hear my dad say. I know Lucas must be shocked and angry to see him there. I know Luke needed my support, but I kept hiding for the time being. "Lucas…Luke! Where are you going!" 

"Away from you," I tried to listen to the tone of my brother's voice, and I sensed anger in his calm mood. I knew he was just holding back. "I don't know what you excepted, but your not going to get the satisfaction." I could hear the hurt in Lucas' voice and I chose then to step in.

"Hey Luke," I said softly, giving him a reassuring smile. He quickly took my gesture and then turned towards the door, ready to bolt. 

"Lucas, please just listen to me!" Lucas froze turning abruptly around to face our parents. "I know I should have been there. I just wanted you to have anything you wanted. I work for you guys-"

"The only thing I ever wanted, dad, was to have you and mom home." I was shocked to see Lucas become so blunt. I wondered for a moment if he realized what he was doing, but then I figured he was growing up and learning to deal with our screwed up home life. I looked at him in a different light now, not that I looked down on him; in fact I now had a new respect for him. He finally just told them what he wanted. I knew I was too afraid to do that.

I looked back at my parents, who were now on the verge of tears. I was stunned when my mom came at me, her arms opened wide and then crushing me with them. I turned to look over at Luke and witnessed dad doing the same. It was then that they began to apologize and how they realized this was an awaking for them. They promised to try harder, and to do whatever it took to be near us. I could sense that Lucas felt that 'too little too late' but he had nodded and thanked them.

I don't know what came over him, but I figured, at least the peace is slowly coming back on our family. We had talked for a little while until dad got the inkling urge from his sweet tooth.

"I say we go out for ice cream?" We all nodded our heads. A little ice cream sounded good. We all walked out towards the garage.

"Hey son, where's the Porsche?" Lucas and I both exchanged knowing glances. Here we go again.

When we got home that evening I followed Luke up to his room. I felt I needed to say a few things, get something off my chest, to clear the air. I watched him a minute while he plopped down on his bed picking up something. I safely maneuvered myself around his many boxes and sat down next to him.

"What's this?" I asked quietly, trying not to get my voice above a whisper. I looked down at it to see an old photo album. A smile quickly appeared on my face as I scooted closer to get a better view of the pictures. Most of them were of us together. I laughed; a lot of me on Luke's back.

"You always loved to do that." He laughs, "That's why I have a bad back now," He feigns pain which causes me to slug him in the arm. He only laughed harder at me making me roll my eyes. "But hey, it was cute."

"I know, I am cute, huh?" I try to say sounding cocky but it doesn't happen and Luke begins to laugh in my face again.

"I said it was cute, not you. Me on the other hand…" I gently shoved his shoulder with mine. He was making me laugh way to hard, and I was afraid of leaving this scene. He redirected his attention back to the pictures but instead I took a look around his almost bare walls. 

"So earlier, that was kind of weird, huh?" I asked brushing the hair behind my ears. I'm afraid I'm walking on ice with this subject, but I figured it best to have it open for discussion, or a little yelling or cursing. Or both. I looked back at him trying to read his stare.

"Yeah," He sighed, "But I guess it's better this way. I mean, now you three can have a good home life." I consider his words for a minute, trying to get the full gist of his meaning. It wasn't until he looked me in the eye that I realized he did it for me. "Don't push them away, Hales. Give them a chance." I nodded, not wanting to go into it anymore. Without words I smile back down to the album. It was then that I noticed at picture of the three of us, Nathan, Luke and I.

I choked on my words, trying to say something anything that would stop me from crying. Here I was, in the picture at the park down the street, between Nathan and Lucas, smiling. It wasn't anything major, but it was enough to break me.

"Haley," I felt Luke's hand stroking my back, trying to coax me. "Everything will turn out okay. I promise," I nodded; my breathing became steady as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why is this so hard?" I asked peacefully. He was silent for a moment and I took the opportunity to tell him what I needed too. "I love you, Luke. You were always there for me, and I couldn't have asked for a better brother," He kissed the side of my head hugging me closer.

"I'm going to miss you," He whispered into my ear, "I love you too, little sis." I smiled as I hugged him closer. "Nathan is a damn lucky guy," he said after a while, "he loves you too,"

"I know," I smiled. At that moment I wasn't angry or depressed about the whole Nathan issue. Luke had made me realize that I got to know Nathan better than anyone else. And that I should be happy for the times we had together. I sat up, getting ready to leave, I wasn't sure if Luke wanted his own space or not, but I decided it best to depart. As I was halfway through the door, I turned back to face my smiling brother. "I'll miss you too, good luck at NYU,"


	23. Goodbye Brother

The day had finally arrived. It was time to say farewell. For now. I watched Brooke the from the side, her eyes just as puffy as mine were. I knew that she was in love with him, and I needed her to know she had my blessing, and that she should go after him. I walked next to her while Luke was telling the Peyton and Charlie and the boys goodbye,

"You know you love him," I said quietly, "I know you love him," I could feel her nod. "So why aren't you going with him?" We both looked each other head on, and she began to smile.

"You are a so many kinds of wonderful, you know that?" She smiled at me and as she came to hug me I knew that she knew that I gave her my blessing. "I'm doing all I can to follow him," she laughed, " I know it sounds silly," I cut her off.

"No, it isn't. Do what you heart tells you," She nodded at me, and I turned to look behind me. Here I witnessed Jake with Peyton, and Tim with Charlie. I found it odd, yet astonishing that we all paired off like this. I could tell we all were in love, and I knew that some loves were stronger than others.

"You too," She replied back at me staring at Nathan. I bit my lip and smiled.

I kissed Luke goodbye that morning, hugging him and telling him to call me whenever he just wanted to talk. I sounded so weepy and girl like that he had the nerve to make fun of me, although it probably was for the best. He's my brother, and I guess that will never change.

I watched him drive away in that truck with Mom and Dad, and right there in the street where anyone could watch me, I broke into tears. I was glad that the boys were there. I knew they would comfort me. Jake placed a reassuring hand around my shoulders, as did Tim.

I looked up for a minute to see Nathan staring out at the street a few feet ahead of me, his hands securely placed in his pants' pockets. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything will be all right. I knew he was thinking about our future or lack of one.

I turned to Jake to give him a tight huge, "You're still going to let me visit, right?" I asked into his ear as he laughed and said of course. I turned to Tim this time and hugged him too. "Trust me I'll be visiting you too," we both laughed.

Peyton smiled at me while she and Jake held hands. I knew she felt sorry for me, but I tried to not let that pull me down. I was going to be a senior, I should be happy. But next I looked at Charlie, who had that same smile on her face, with Tim's arms protectively around her. 

I looked back over at Nathan, and this is when everyone realized it was time to go. I told them goodbye and Peyton said she would have her cell phone on when I needed to talk. I knew what she meant, but I laughed it off and shooed them playfully away.

I waited for a moment as the cool breeze began to swirl around me. Anxiety had begun to fill my insides and I was afraid to look at him so I focused my attention on my jagged nails.

"Hey," I heard his voice softly, but I couldn't bear to look up. "Haley, please look at me," I slowly looked up, catching his sorrow filled eyes. I still kept silent, not wanting to say another word, waiting for Nathan too speak and break me. Because I knew that's what was coming next. I was just trying to prepare myself. I stiffened when he pulled his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"I don't want to do this," I told him forcefully, but he didn't let me go. "I already know what you are going to say," I told him, misery in my voice. I waited for him to speak but after a while nothing came so I pushed him aside to look up at him. "Why are you so quiet!" I yelled up at him. I began to see his eyes grow dark. 

"Babe, I want you to be in my arms forever," I looked at his beautiful soulful eyes. I could tell he was serious, but I wasn't sure what that meant. I decided it would be best to just stand in silence. I allowed him to wrap his arms around me again, and together we let the cold breeze take over us.

It wasn't until I heard him speak up again that I realized we had been in the same spot for a long while. "Haley," I didn't want to move, I didn't want to let him go. I know I was being selfish, but I didn't care.

"No," I whined as the tears began to fall, "Why do you have to go to New York, when you could have gone to LA or some place closer?" I whined even harder as I grabbed on tightly to his shirt. He was quiet again and I began to worry. I finally convinced myself to look up at him. "La Jolla, will never be the same again," I told him as I walked back into his chest.

I let him contemplate that thought for a moment before I cried again. God, how did I get the way? Just a few months ago I was rejoicing in the thought that I would never have to see Nathan Scott's face again! But now, here I am, bawling my eyes out for him to stay. I let my mind drift to that exact moment of when my respect for him died, and my disgust awakened.

Flashback 

I was hanging with Brooke on the swings at the park, watching the boys play basketball. Brooke was chatting on wildly about how she thought Nathan was the hottest guy she had seen. We of course were barely in middle school. I was jealous the way Nathan had looked at Brooke the way he did, and how Brooke didn't see that I was hurt by it. I knew she had secretly been in love with Luke, I could see it in her eyes, but I didn't want her to get hurt, because in the end, I would always have chosen my brother.

"Haley, let's go over and bug the boys!" She squeaked as if she thought of the best idea in the entire universe. I gladly hopped off the swings and followed her over to the basketball court. "Hey cuties!" She yelled, causing them to pause their one on one game.

Luke rolled his eyes as he shot another basket. Nathan smirked over at her, and I stood on the sidelines, watching and being left in the background.

"Hey squirt," Nathan laughed at me as he ruffled my hair. I hated this, I hated that the boy I liked, liked my best friend more than me and all he saw when he looked at me was a little kid. It was in this one instant that I realized I would never be enough for him in his eyes, and that it was just a silly dream I had. Nathan Scott would never look at me the way I wanted him too.

He quickly walked over to Brooke slinging his arm around her shoulders, making her laugh giddily. That's when I decided to hate him. I thought that it would be easier that way. To just hate him and forget about him, that way he would never be able to hurt me the way he had. That's right he hurt me, by only thinking of me as a 'squirt' and not a model like Brooke was.

End. 

I suddenly laughed in Nathan's arms. How stupid and childish that I was, only because he liked Brooke and not me. It was sad how I let jealousy become the better of me. But now I don't regret those times. They were great times growing up in La Jolla. I was surely going to miss them.

"Hey," Nathan looked down at me, "what's so funny?" He half smiled at me as I began to explain. "Oh yeah, we were some pretty dumb kids," We both laughed this time. "Hey Hales, I love you-"

"I know that," I smiled glad that I had prepared myself for this speech. I knew it was going to come; he was planning on leaving the next morning and I new it was going to be hard. So I tried to mentally prepare myself, and try to not let myself cry myself into oblivion.

But suddenly his smile through me off, and everything I had prepared myself for went down the drain.


	24. Would It Be A Sin?

Nathan's POV

I was fully set on my decision the day before. I knew that it was for the best for both of us. But at that moment of her in my arms, I knew that I couldn't go through with it. We were right together; we fit. There was no denying it. And I wasn't going to run away from us. I knew my life wouldn't be complete without her.

I smiled at her glow; she was trying to bear through it, and I new that it was just a facade. I wasn't going to break her; I loved her too much to do such a thing. And I knew I couldn't live a day without those lips. I bent down to kiss her sweet and tenderly on those luscious lips of hers.

She knew something was up, she could see the giddiness planted all over my face. My smile widened and my hands found her face. As I bent my head to touch her forehead with mine, that smile that melts my heart began to shine.

"God," I whispered, "I love you," I closed my eyes and smiled, "I love you!" At my sudden outburst she began to laugh. I looked up to see her giggling away. "What's funny now?" I asked, that same smile planted on my face.

"You. You are so adorable, you know that?" She asked rhetorically as her fit of giggles died down. I nodded, our foreheads back together. "I love you too," She kissed my nose and I attacked her charming lips again. "Nate," she moaned and I couldn't help but proceed further. I allowed my hands to travel down to the small of her back, forcing her closer to me.

This is what I wanted, and I was rejoicing in the fact that I knew what I wanted, and I knew that I wasn't going to give up. This was it, this was the moment that I had mad up my mind. Screw New York! I lifted my lips away from her body to look up at the sky and scream. 

"Screw New York!" I began to laugh as I began to spin around yelling, "God! Screw it!" I looked back down at Haley, and I laugh even harder. She thinks I went crazy as she's staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes wide open. But I haven't gone crazy, I just realized what I wanted and for once I'm not going to run.

I walked back towards the love of my life and lifted her up. I began to twirl her in the air until she fell back on me with laughter. She knew now what my decision was, she knew that I wasn't going away. But I knew she was waiting for me to voice it. And she deserved to hear it.

"God Haley!" I screamed again my smile still wide as the Pacific Ocean. " I love you!" She nodded and kissed my cheek. I slightly pushed her back so she could see my face. "I'm not going anywhere," 

I took delight in the picturesque view of her face brightening up and her beautiful straight white teeth shinning my way. She jumped into my arms and she cried out to me.

"God I love you!" I laughed as I began to kiss her everywhere, every part of her belonged to me now. Her neck, her arms her chest, everywhere I kissed she began to laugh with giddiness. "Wait, Nathan. You can't. I won't let you stay because of me."

"This is my life, Haley," I said, "And I make my own decisions." I could tell she wanted to believe me, wanted to forget about the future. And of course I did too. I didn't want to think of all the possibilities and what 'if's' of the future. I just wanted now. "And I choose you."

She screamed as she filled with even more laughter as I kissed her shoulder. She gently took my head and brought it up to her lips. 

Through our kisses she was able to say, "I. Love. You. So. Much. You are so. Adorable." I lifted my head up to meet her eyes, and now we both were done laughing. "Let's go to my room," I nodded and quickly took her hand as she led us up the stairs.

In no time we were in her room, half naked, clothes everywhere. Her lips started to attack my body and I couldn't help but moan with pleasure. Her hands were so soft and gentle and as she pushed us down on the bed, she purred in my ear.

"I will always love you," I smirked and caressed her bare shoulder. I quickly pulled her down on top of me, our bodies completely bare. My lips peacefully found their home on her neck as I began to suck gently there. I could feel her hands on my bare chest, her nails digging in me. It wasn't painful; I actually enjoyed it. "Wait," I barely heard her mutter, my lips still stayed firmly on her neck, "Wait," She pushed me slightly away and I began to worry, "Are you sure?"

I looked up at her in confusion. "Sure about what?" Because I was fully ready to devour her into oblivions. But Haley always had a way of confusing me, which I thought was endearing. I raised my left eyebrow in concern. I waited a second before she planted her lips on my forehead.

"About staying," I began to loosen my muscles as I realized what she meant. I smiled up at her concerned face and I nodded. I wasn't going to leave her, it was settled. I've made up my mind and no one is going to change that. I was about to say something but before I could she began to blabber on. "Because I mean, I want you to be happy here, even if the colleges here aren't exactly high profile like New York is, I mean I want you to have what you want and I guess if its NYU you want, then you should have it, if it makes you happy. I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness." I chuckled slightly.

"Breathe Haley," She half smiled at me as she lied on me, her warm body cuddled with mine, and her head resting on my chest. I took a pause before I was to confess. She had to know that with her I'd always be happy. "It's true, I wanted NYU, but that was before you came into my life. And it's true, I was close to leaving, but it wasn't because New York is high profile that I wanted to go, it was because I wanted you to find yourself. You see I know you're the right one for me. But am I the right one for you?" I didn't let her answer and I continued, "But I realized, that if you had the chance, I wasn't going to let you. I wasn't going to walk away from the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you, more than anything."

She raised her head up and I could see tears in her eyes. I was afraid that she might say something that I didn't want to hear. But I was glad when she kissed me.

"Nathan, I've loved you since forever, you know that," I half smiled, knowing that I had been a stupid kid and didn't realize how special she was then. "And I always will. I believe we fit, and I believe you are the one for me," She sighed as my smile took over my features, "We're meant to be," I took in the beauty of her face and my arms began to snake around her body, pushing her closer to mine.

"I love you,"

"And I love you,"

"Wise men say - Only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay - Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you.

As a river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you.  
For I can't help falling in love with you "  
Shall I Stay- Would It Be A Sin?  
The End


End file.
